Beast Boy of the Junkyard
by mdizzle
Summary: Has some elements from Aladdin. And oh what the heck, I'll make them sing other disney songs too just for the heck of it. BBOC. Read a kind of modern version of Aladdin...well sort of anyways.
1. One Jump Ahead of the Tinman

**Beast Boy of the Junkyard**

Start the fic.

4

3

2

You see a grocery store late in the afternoon, this grocery store (which was closed for some reason) had a special intruder.

"Now let's see, Sarah said she wanted some of those frozen pizzas, how she's gonna cook them is beyond me though. Jillian, wanted some nice soft tasty bread, Max and Tech said they needed some fruit, Jenna wanted candy but what else is new? And I'll just take some nice tofu for myself." Said the figure.

The front door busts open to none other than the Teen Titans. But now we see that the thief is Beast Boy.

"This is the fifth time this week you've stolen food." Said Robin.

"Yeah, it's plain to see that you're stealing more than enough to feed just one guy, exactly what're you doing with this food anyways?" asked Cyborg.

"The Teen Titans, well nice to see you guys, for the fifth time this week, but I really got to go." Said Beast Boy.

"Titans! Go!" shouted Robin.

"All this for just a bunch of food?" asked Beast Boy.

All the Titans charged.

"See ya." Said Beast Boy right before he jumped through the window.

He grabbed a cloak and noticed a bunch of girls giggling. He walked over there trying not to get the attention of the Titans.

"Afternoon ladies." Said Beast Boy.

"Getting into trouble as usual today huh?" said one of the ladies.

"Trouble? Ha! You're only in trouble if the one with the hood catches you." Said Beast Boy.

His cloak was then surrounded in a black aura and was used to tie him.

"Gotcha." Said Raven.

"I'm in trouble." Said Beast Boy in the air.

"Time to finally take you to…" started Raven.

Then all of a sudden a lemur jumps down and pulls Raven's cloak over her head.

This made Raven let him go and BB fell to the ground with his bag of food.

"Perfect timing Naru as usual." Said Beast Boy.

Naru hopped off of Raven and landed on Beast Boy's shoulder.

"Come on buddy time to move!" said Beast Boy to his lemur buddy.

He runs right into Robin who has his bo staff out.

"_Gotta keep…" _as Beast Boy sings he dodges Robin's attacks _"one jump ahead of the breadline, one swing ahead of the bo staff, I steal only what I can't afford. That's everything."_

Beast Boy then steals Robin's belt and Naru pulls down his pants.

Beast Boy turns the other direction only for Cyborg to see him.

"_One jump ahead of the tinman…"_

Cyborg fires his sonic cannon at him but Beast Boy turns into a sparrow and dodges. He then changes back to normal and starts to run.

"_That's all, and that's no joke. These guys don't appreciate the fact I'm broke."_

Beast Boy then changes into a kangaroo and uses Starfire and Raven as stepping stones to get him to the top of a building.

"Riffraff!" shouted Robin finally putting his belt back on.

"Street rat!" shouted Cyborg

"Scoundrel!" shouted Raven.

"Take that!" shouted Starfire throwing star bolts at him, which somehow he managed to avoid.

"_Just a little snack guys."_

Cyborg and Star were now trying to blast him, but he kept dodging.

"_I can take a hint, gotta face the facts…"_ he jumps off the building only to land in a room of another one.

"_You're my only friend Naru."_

He then realized he landed in the room of three blonde twins.

"_Who? Oh, it's sad that Beast Boy is at the bottom. He's become a one-man rise in crime."_

Naru sees that their refrigerator door is open and starts to help himself.

BB was beginning to enjoy himself until he bumped into their mother.

"_I'd blame parents, except he hasn't got'em!"_ said the mother trying to him with her broom.

Beast Boy gives her a glare for the comment but then decides to leave. Naru climbs up onto his shoulder as they make their way to the window.

"_Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat. Tell you about it when I got the time."_

One of the girls then playfully pushes him out the window knowing that he'd be okay.

He lands outside only for the Titans to see him again.

"_One jump ahead of the slowpokes_, _one skip ahead of my doom. Next time, gonna use a nom de plume."_

The Titans start to chase him again.

"_One jump ahead of the tinman…"_

Cyborg fires his sonic cannon at him again.

"_One hit ahead of the flock…"_

BB loses them for a second and tries to sneak away.

"_I think I'll take a stroll around the block."_

The Titans see him and start to back him into a corner that had a door.

"_Let's not be too hasty."_

A woman that looks like a fat Blackfire comes out and picks up Beast Boy.

"_Still I think he's rather tasty."_

He manages to escape and puts his arms around Raven and Starfire as if they're pals and sings.

"_Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat."_

He then starts to roll away.

"_Otherwise we'd get along."_

"WRONG!" shout the Titans as they try to jump him but miss. (A/N: If they only knew.)

"_One jump ahead of the hoof beats!_

Beast Boy runs in one direction only to find Robin.

"Freak boy!"

"_One hop ahead of the hump!"_

He tries to run in another direction but sees Star flying down at top speed.

"Street rat!"

Beast Boy then realizes that the Titans are closing in on him so he and Naru start to climb the fire escape of a nearby building.

The Titans start to follow.

"_One trick ahead of disaster."_

"Scoundrel!" shouted Raven.

"_They're quick but I'm much faster."_

"Riffraff!" shouts Cyborg.

Beast Boy is now at the top of the fire escape while the Titans are somewhere in the middle.

"_Here goes, better throw my hand in…"_

The Titans then begin to realize that they won't be able to catch him in time.

"_Wish me happy landings; all I gotta do is FLY!"_

Beast Boy changes into a pterodactyl and flies away with the food in his claw and Naru on his back.

"We'll get you next time you thief!" said Robin.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Junkyard…

"Arg! He's late!...AGAIN!" said a girl with blonde hair and green eyes. She appeared to be dressed in rags. Her name was Jillian.

Their were four other people there also dressed in rags.

There was a brunette haired girl with blue eyes. Her name was Sarah.

There was a little black haired girl who had her hair in ponytails. She had a little teddy bear, her name was Jenna and she was 4 years old.

Then there was a big man who was as buffed as the non metal version of Cyborg. He liked martial arts, his name was Max and he loved fruit.

The portly teen with the goggles on his face is Tech. He is every bit the genius Cyborg is, in fact he built a jammer out of a car engine and a hub cap so the Titans and anyone else couldn't track BB back to this place.

"I can't believe him! It was his turn to go and get the food and he's late!" said Jillian.

"What are you talking about his turn; it's always his turn because you said nobody could pull off this sort of stuff but him!" said Sarah.

Jillian was about to make a retort but was interrupted by Tech.

"Look! There he is!" said Tech pointing to a pterodactyl in the sky.

The pterodactyl landed and it soon changed back into Beast Boy.

"Well it's about time! And exactly what took you so long?" asked Jillian.

"I ran into some Titanic trouble." Said Beast Boy beginning to open the sack.

"Again? I swear those stupid teens have it in for you!" said Jillian.

"Yeah, but watcha gonna do? Okay who wants food?" said Beast Boy.

Everybody then lined up.

"Sarah, your frozen pizzas. Exactly how are you going to cook these things without a oven anyways?" asked Beast Boy handing her the pizzas.

"I made a solar cooker out of a pizza box. I just hope it works well enough. By the way you are a life saver!" said Sarah before running off.

Max and Tech then came up and BB tossed them their arm full of fruits.

"Enjoy, okay Jenna I got you your candy, just try not to spoil yourself too much." Said Beast Boy.

The four year old's face lit up as she took the candy and ran off with Naru close behind.

"Here's your bread Jillian…" said Beast Boy.

Jillian took the bread from Beast Boy and started eating.

"Hard to believe isn't it?" asked Beast Boy.

"Huh? What is?" asked Jillian.

"The fact that no homeless shelter or orphanage would take them in. I just can't believe that they're all full up." Said Beast Boy.

"Oh well, we have you to take care of us, and that's all we need." Said Jillian.

"Was that a compliment? Okay who are you and what have you done with the real Jillian?" joked Beast Boy.

Jillian punched his arm playfully.

"But wait a minute, what's this? There's something else here in the sack I picked up." Said Beast Boy.

"Really what is it?" asked Jillian.

He pulls it out hides it behind his back.

"Oh I don't know if you'll like it." Said Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, I'm only going to tell you this once, let me see it!" demanded Jillian.

"Okay…" said Beast Boy slyly.

He pulled it out from behind his back to reveal that it was a rose.

"For you." Said Beast Boy.

Jillian's entire face quickly blushed atomic red.

She grabbed the rose and ran straight to her room…which was a car.

Beast Boy, still not being too bright, took it the wrong way and just let out a deep depressing sigh.

"I'm never going to understand women."


	2. Freak Rat

Okay everyone, _italics _means singing, and **bold** means that it is being said at the same time. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Beast Boy just gave a sigh as he sat down on the back seat of a car, which was apparently missing the car. Pretty soon Max joined him.

"So how did she like the rose man?" asked Max.

"I guess she didn't, she just ran to her room…er car." Said Beast Boy.

"It's my personal belief that girls are nothing but trouble." Said Max.

"I'm beginning to understand that." Said Beast Boy.

Then Sarah walked by with a playful smile on her lips as if she was showing off just for them.

"**Then again…**" said both Max and Beast Boy.

The two shared a hardy laugh. Max was his best friend, and they liked to hang out with each other.

"Hey Max, watch this." Said Beast Boy.

Beast Boy snuck over to Tech who was working on getting their abandoned television set to work. He was so busy he didn't even notice that Beast Boy was right behind him.

"HEY TECH!" shouted Beast Boy.

Tech jumped twenty feet into the air.

Max was laughing so hard that the car seat fell over backwards taking Max along with it.

Eventually Tech came back down to the junkyard.

"Beast Boy! I told you, DON'T DO THAT!" shouted Tech.

"It's not my fault you're so easy. But seriously dude, I'll make it up to you, tomorrow I'll get you something extra special, you name it you got it buddy." Said Beast Boy.

"Hm…I want donuts!" said Tech.

"You got it dude." Said Beast Boy.

Now behind a tower of destroyed cars Beast Boy was being watched, not by a villain but by Jillian.

"Hi Jillian." Said Sarah.

This time it was Jillian's turn to jump twenty feet into the air.

"Sarah! Don't do that!" said Jillian.

"You're watching Beast Boy again aren't you?" asked Sarah.

Jillian quickly blushed.

"It's perfectly understandable, he is a nice guy." said Sarah.

"Well... you see... he...I...we..." babbled Jillian.

"Listen girl, if you don't make your move sooner or later I'm going to snatch him up myself." said Sarah.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" shouted Jillian.

"Hey ladies." said Beast Boy.

Now both ladies shot into the air.

"**DON'T DO THAT!"** shouted the ladies.

"Sorry but I just wanted to know what you were yelling about...I was worried." said Beast Boy.

"Oh don't you worry your green head about anything, everything's A OK over here right Sarah?" said Jillian.

"Jillian was checking you out." said Sarah flatly.

Jillian's face was now as red as a beet and she ran to her room er car.

"Did I miss something?" asked Beast Boy.

Beast Boy then heard a painful groan. He looked over to his right and saw that Jenna wasn't looking too good.

"Jenna! What happened?" asked Beast Boy

"I think I ate too much candy." said Jenna.

"Well what about Naru?" asked Beast Boy.

Jenna pointed to her left where Naru was with a big pot belly.

"I tried to warn you about eating too much candy but you didn't listen. Now I have to go out and steal you some stomach medicine." said Beast Boy.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy." said Jenna.

"Oh it's alright, just next time try not to scarf the whole thing down in one bite." said Beast Boy.

With that BB changed into a falcon and flew off.

Jenna then gave out a big burp.

"Hey...I feel better now. I'd better go findBeast Boy and tell him to forget the medicine." said Jenna.

Jenna picked up her teddy bear and chased after him.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Beast Boy had finally found the drug store but then noticed a crowd was starting to develop. Wanting to see what the commotion was about BB went over to it. Turns out there was a superhero on a horse who looked like Zorro only had a whip instead of a sword.

"Sigh, here comes another one." said one man.

"Another superhero who thinks he's good enough to join the Teen Titans." said another.

But then something happened that Beast Boy would never forget. Jenna ran in front of this guy to tell Beast Boy that she was alright but startled the horse by accident.

"Get out of my way you little brat!" shouted the 'superhero'.

He brought his whip down only for it to be pulled away by Beast Boy.

"You know, if I were a superhero I'd think I would be able to learn some manners!" said Beast Boy.

"I'll show you some manners!" said the man.

The man just pushed Beast Boy into the mud with his foot.

"Well look at that Jenna, you usually don't see a horse walking around with TWO butts." insulted Beast Boy.

But the man and his horse just kept walking.

"Puh-lease, you're just a street rat...wait you're not even a street rat you're lower than that, you're a freak rat. You were born a freak rat, you were raised a freak rat, and you'll die a freak rat. And only your fleas will mourn you." said the man.

"You're wrong you dummy head!" shouted Jenna.

"Ah don't listen to him Jenna, I grew up with those kind of insults. They just go in one ear and out the other, besides I wasn't really born like this, so I guess he really doesn't know his freaks that well." said Beast Boy.

"But you're not a freak!" said Jenna.

"And we don't have fleas." said Beast Boy.

It was at that moment that both Beast Boy and Jenna invoulantarily scratched their heads.

"Now as for you young lady..." Beast Boy said in a tone most fathers use when their child had done something wrong. "Mind telling me what you're doing out here?" asked Beast Boy.

"I wanted to tell you that I burped and am all better now and that you don't have to steal, because everybody knows how much you hate doing that." said Jenna.

"Well almost everyone." said Beast Boy looking at Titans Tower.

He then heard Jenna give a big yawn.

"Woop, looks like it's time to get you to bed kid." Said Beast Boy.

"But I'm not tired." lied Jenna.

"Yeah right, and Mr. Horse Butt has some magic beans to sell me. Come on, I'll give you a horsie back ride home to the Junkyard." said Beast Boy

Beast Boy then changed into a horse, helped Jenna get on his back, and she fell asleep on his back halfway back home.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Junkyard...

Beast Boy started to tuck in Jenna. Jenna's room was a school bus, thanks to Tech, Jenna had the biggest bed out of all of them. You see Tech had managed to convert all the seats on the bus into one bed.

"Good night Jenna. I'll see you in the morning." said Beast Boy.

"Good night." said Jenna very sleepily.

She hugged her teddy bear tightly before going into a deep sleep.

As Beast Boy left he felt compelled to sing.

"_Freak rat, freak rat, I don't buy that."_

Beast Boy then started to make his way to his room which was a convertable with the seats back. The convertable was atop of many piled up cars.

"_If only they'd look closer, would they see a poor boy? No, no siree."_

Beast Boy got into his bed (the convertable) and pulled up the blanket onto himself.

"_They'd find out, there's so much more to meeeeeeeeeee."_

Beast Boy then kicked a button near the steering wheel and the roof soon covered the convertable. Good timing too, because as soon as the hood came up it started to rain.


	3. Naru Says That's Not Fair

Titan's Tower...

"I have never been so insulted in all my life!" said a voice.

The twin doors to Titan's Tower slammed open and out came the super hero from the last chapter only without his pants.

"Whip! Where do you think you're going?" asked Robin.

"I'm out of here! Good luck trying to find a fifth member to those brats!" said Whip.

Robin just groaned in aggrevation. They did it again, they thought the newest entry was toouptight so they chased them away. It was time for a leader to team talk.

Robin stormed his way into the living room where he found the Titans having a laugh at what they did to Whip, even Raven was laughing for some reason.

"I take it you guys are the reason why Whip is pantless, alright everyone you know the drill, on the couch now!" said Robin.

The Titans sighed and took a seat.

"Why do you guys keep doing this? Don't you want a fifth member?" asked Robin.

"Yeah but we don't want someone like that! I want someone who'll play video games with me man...not that you don't do that already with me." said Cyborg.

"And I wish for a friend who is almost as friendly as me." said Starfire.

"And I would like a team mate who would know when to shut up before I hurt them." said Raven.

"You guys...we need a new team mate not a new friend. Try to be nicer to the next one, for me." said Robin.

With that he left the room, and slumped down to his knees in the hallway.

"I don't know why they gotta be like that, the Justice League wasn't as half as picky." said Robin.

A shadow soon loomed over him and Robin got a birdarang out but put it away when he saw that it was their new allie...Red X.

"Oh it's only you, Red X, trusted allie of the Teen Titans." said Robin.

"Don't forget my trusted hawk X Hawk." said Red X.

"Oh I almost forgot, hawks love fish right? Well I just so happen to have some fish sticks here just for him." said Robin as he started shoving fish sticks into X Hawk's mouth who clearly didn't like them.

"I always did say that you had a way with stupid, idotic, moronic birds." said Red X.

X Hawk glared at him one of the deadliest glares ever with a beak full of fish sticks...which didn't look all that threatening really.

"Yeah I know. Too bad you're over the age limit, well I gotta go train. See you later." said Robin.

The instant he left X Hawk spat out the fish sticks.

"I don't know how long I can keep this up! I swear I'm going to kill that stupid Boy Blunder if he tries to give me another disgusting fish stick!" shouted X Hawk.

"Relax X Hawk, we'll play the hero roll for now and then when the time is right we'll take over, then there won't be anything that won't belong to us!" said Red X.

"And then I can shove the fish sticks down HIS throat." said X Hawk.

The two then started to laugh evilly.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Beast Boy was still sleeping in the convertable atop of many piled up cars when a pebble hit the car window. Beast Boy slept right through it, so then a rock was thrown through the window and hit BB in the head.

"OW!" said the voice in the car.

"Come one Beast Boy, it's time for you to go and find us some breakfast!" shouted Jillian.

"Alright, alright! I'll get up already, just don't throw another rock at me." said Beast Boy.

Pretty soon Beast Boy came out of the convertable and came down to his friends. They told him what they all wanted for breakfast and he left with Naru.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

4 hours later...

Beast Boy came back with the food but he looked seriously injured. Even Naru looked a little beaten up.

"Beast Boy! What happened?" asked a worried Jillian.

"I was attacked, at first I thought it was the Titans new member but he looked too old. They have this X guy working with them now and...let's just say I was caught unprepared." said Beast Boy.

"Let's get you to the ambulence truck." said Sarah.

There was a lot of things one could find in a junkyard, including an ambulence truck.

So they helped their shapeshifting friend to the ambulence truck.

"Um Jillian, you know how to treat wounds better than we do so we'll just leave you two alone." said Max.

"What're you talking about Max? We can treat wounds just as well as..." Tech would've completed his sentence but...

STOMP!

"OW! MY FOOT! WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR...oh now I see. Max is right, we'll just leave you two alone now." said Tech holding his foot.

So with that Max, Tech, and Sarah left Jillian and Beast Boy alone...well Tech hopped out anyways.

"What was that all about? Hey Jillian why are you blushing?" asked Beast Boy.

"Oh just shut up and let me see your wounds." said Jillian.

Beast Boy rolled up his pant leg to show her a deep scare in his left leg.

"Looks pretty bad, I may have to give you some pain killers so I can treat it properly." said Jillian.

"WHAT? Can't I just change into an animal that can regenerate itself? I hate niddles!" said Beast Boy.

"Well yeah I suppose that could work but most animals that can regenerate usually takes a few weeks." said Jillian.

"Right, forgot about that for a second. So what about Naru?"askedBeast Boy.

"He just needs a few bandages and he should be fine." said Jillian.

"You know I never noticed before but you really do know a lot about medicine and junk." said Beast Boy handing her an apple that he stole earlier.

"Yes, well, my mother used to be a nurse and she taught me everything I know...then the car crash happened." said Jillian.

Unbeknowst to Jillian right now Naru was trying to sneak up on her to steal her apple.

"Something similar happened to me with my parents, only instead of a car crash it was a waterfall. I tried to save them! I really did! But I couldn't." said Beast Boy.

"I know the feeling, after the car crash my god parents said that they didn't want me and kicked me out the door. Next thing you know I'm living with you guys." Said Jillian.

Beast Boy then saw what Naru was doing. "NARU!" shouted Beast Boy.

Naru then started to squeak wildly.

"Whoa, Naru...never knew you had such a colorful language." said Beast Boy.

"Why? What did he say?" asked Jillian.

"He said um...Damnidy! Damnidy! Damn! Damn!That's not fair." said Beast Boy.

Naru had a look on his face that said 'I did?' (A/N: I always loved that part of the movie)

"That's very sweet and very foul of him." said Jillian.

"Oh! By the way I made you something." said Beast Boy.

He pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Jillian.

She opened her hand to see a heart shaped locket made out of a mirror. It was the most dazzling thing she ever saw.

"This-This is beutiful Beast Boy." said an amazed, although completely red, Jillian.

"Try it on." said Beast Boy.

"You mean the locket?" asked Jillian.

"No Naru, of course the locket!" said Beast Boy.

She did and it fit perfectly.

"This way you'll always have a piece of me no matter what happens." said Beast Boy.

Beast Boy's and Jillian's faces moved closer towards each other but then...

"HEY BEAST BOY!" shouted Max.

"**Damn it!"** said both Beast Boy and Jillian.

"Oh what's wrong now?" asked Beast Boy as he came out of the ambulence.

In front of his friends were Gizmo, Mammoth, and Jinx.

"I didn't think a junkyard could look so nice." said Jinx.

"Yeah, should be the perfect place to launch our attack against the Titans." said Gizmo.

"No way! This isOUR junkyard!" said Max.

"Yeah, go and get your own youdummy heads!" said Jenna.

"Oh yeah? Well what're you going to do to us if we don't you little brat?" asked Gizmo.

"Then you'll have to deal with me!" said Beast Boy.

"BB no! You're too injured to fight!" said Jillian holding him back by the arm.

"Yeah boss we can handle it." said Tech.

"You just rest up." said Sarah.

"We got things here." said Max.

"Pft. You junkyard teens think you can take on the H.I.VE.?" asked Gizmo.

"We don't think, we know." said Sarah.

"Attack pattern Alpha!" said Jinx.

Jinx was about to launch an attack on Sarah when Naru jumped out of nowhere and onto Jinx's face.

"Yo midget!" said Tech holding some sort of remote.

Gizmo let out his robotic spider legs and loomed over the goggled teen.

"You aren't the only one with tech." said Tech.

Tech then turned the dial on the remote and hub caps from all over the junkyard levitated off the ground then flew at Gizmo.

"Huh?" was the only thing Gizmo managed to get out before the hub caps cut off Gizmo's spider legs.

Tech then ran up to Gizmo and sat on his back, pinning down the midget.

Mammoth was trying to punch Max but all his attacks were dodged. Mammoth then tried to punch Max's face again but he ducked and kicked Mammoth in the stomach

"Yo! What's this guy made of rock?" said Max holding his foot.

Mammoth then grinned and pulled back his fist ready to punch in Max's face. But then Jenna jumped down from out of nowhere and covered Mammoth's eyes.

"Hey! Get off of me!" shouted Mammoth while flailing his head about trying to get the little girl off of his head.

"Gety up!" said Jenna.

Mammoth, desperate to get the girl off his head, charged head first into a pile of cars. Unfortunately for him Jenna jumped off at the last second and Mammoth got his head stuck in a car. Then the entire pile came down on him. So that is how Mammoth got beaten up by a little girl.

Elsewhere Jinx was still trying to get Naru off of her face. When she did finally get him off she saw a fist coming right at her. And that ladies and gentlemen is how Jinx got her black eye. Apparently the fist belonged to Sarah as she was now going nonstop on a thrashing just for Jinx.

Pretty soon the H.I.V.E. students were in a pile of themselves. Jinx by far looked the worse with her black eye and missing teeth.

"You actually beat them." said Beast Boy astounded.

"Eh. We had the home field advantage." said Max.

"I guess we should turn them in to the police huh?" asked Sarah.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Jump City Police Station...

The chief of police was about ready to go out for lunch when he spotted the three H.I.V.E. students tied up in front of the station.

Of course when the H.I.V.E. was questioned they didn't answer because it was too embarassing admitting that you were beaten by a bunch of homless people.


	4. Other Disney Songs

Thank you everyone. This is definetely a BBJillian fic. so on with the next chapter.

4

3

2

Beast Boy was watching the tv that Tech had managed to fix when he noticed Jenna looking sad.

"Hey kido, what's wrong?" asked Beast Boy.

"I was just thinking that if you didn't have to steal for us that maybe you would be a little richer." said Jenna.

"Listen, as long as I have my friends I don't need anything else. All I need is my friends and that beat." said Beast Boy.

"Beat? What beat?" asked a confused Jenna.

"Don't tell me you can't hear it, ever city has it, listen." said Beast Boy.

Jenna listened carefully and she heard noise but it did seem to have a certain rhythm to it.

"I hear it!" said Jenna.

"Good." said Beast Boy.

"But I still think you'd be happier if you had some money. Then you wouldn't have to dress in those rags." said Jenna.

"Girl let me explain something to you." said Beast Boy.

He felt the beat and started dancing to it.The next thing you know he was singing to it.

_"One minute I'm in Jump City Park, then I'm down on Lancey Street_." sang Beast Boy.

Jenna eyed him weirdly fora second. "We're in a junkyard."

"Not the point, just listen_. say from the Bowery to St. Marks, there's a syncopated beat. No I say woo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo_."

Jenna then saw Beast Boy making his way up ahill of junk to the top.

_"I'm street wise. I can improvise. I said woo-hoo-ooo-hoo-ooo. I'm street smart. I've got Jump City heart."_

Beast Boy then grabbed a hub cap and started to slide down the hill.

"_Why should I worry? Why should I care? I may not have a dime, but I got street savoir faire."_

"Street what?" asked Jenna.

Once BB got off the hill he said to Jenna "Never mind that, focus."

Beast Boy then started to make his way over to another pile of junk.

"_Why should I worry? Why should I care? It's just be-bopulation. I got street savoir faire."_

Beast Boy finally arrives at the pile and smiles. He starts to jump from one item to the next while singing.

"_The rhythm of the city. Girl, once you get it down, then you can own a town. You can wear the CROOOOOWN."_

"There's a crown?" asked Jenna.

Somehow Beast Boy managed to find a way for certain items to spring him down to safety.

"_Why should I worry? Tell me, why should I care?"_

Jillian and Sarah noticed his singing and started to move to the beat a little.

"_Say, I may not have a dime, oh but I got street savoir faire."_

Beast Boy then managed to find a working piano in one of the piles and started playing it.

"_Why should I worry? Why should I care? It's just doo-wopulation. And I got street savoir faire."_

Jillian and Sarah deciding they liked the song sung a little too. "_Everything goes, everything fits."_

Beast Boy threw Jillian a box of candy from the inside of the piano and sung "_They love me at the Chelsea, they adore me at the Ritz."_

"_Why should I worry? Why should I care, yeah. And even when I cross that line, I got street savoir faire."_

Beast Boy then jumped down and everyone else decided to join in.

_"Why should I worry?Tell me,why should I care? Say, I may not have a dime. Oh but I got **street savoir faire**." _Sang Beast Boy but Sarah joined in at savoir faire.

So the two started to sing "_**Why should we worry?"**_ Then Max decided to start up. "_**Why should we care? We may not have a dime, but we've got street savoir faire."**_

Then Tech started to sing."_Why should we worry? Why should we care? It's just be-bopulation, we got street savoir faire."_

The next thing you know everyone is jumping from one pile of junk to the next.

"_The rhythm of the city. Girl, once you get it down, then you can own a town. You can wear the **crooooooown."**_

Jenna, now getting the rhythm starting singing along. "**_Why should we worry? Why should we care? It's just doo-wopulation, we got streeet savoir faire. Why should we worry? Why should we care? And even when we cross that line, we got street savoir faire."_**

They ended their singing by vocalizing.

"Understand now?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yeah! You don't have money and you don't care!" said Jenna.

"That's my girl, uh-oh looks like miss teddy has a rip in her arm. Better take that to Sarah so she can make her all better." said Beast Boy.

So Jenna left and Beast Boy gave everyone's life a once over. "They deserve better than this. If only I could find a job that payed well enough..."

"Beast Boy! Could I talk to you for a moment?" shouted Jillian.

Beast Boy walked over to Jillian who was around Tech and Max.

"What's the spill Jill?" asked Beast Boy.

"Um well I'd rather talk to you ALONE." said Jillian.

"Hey whatever you gotta say you can say it in front of us right BB?" asked Max.

"Maybe it'd be better if I talked to her alone." said Beast Boy.

So with that Beast Boy and Jillian walked off...alone.

"_I can see what's happening."_ sang Max.

"What?" asked Tech.

"_And they don't have a clue!"  
_

"Who?" asked Tech.

"_They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line, our trio's down to two."_

"Oh." said Tech now understanding.

"_The sweet caress of twighlight. There's magic everywhere." _sang Max.

"But we're in a junkyard, not exactly a very magical place really." said Tech.

"Shut up and listen._ And with all of this romantic atmosphere,DISASTER'S IN THE AIR_!"

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings._

_The world for once, in perfect harmony, with all it's living things._

Beast Boy then had some flash backs of himself being forced to steal for two creeps. That was how he became the FBI's most wanted eight year old. After the two idiots got so greedy they killed themselves he lived on the streets stealing food, and eventually he met everyone one by one. But that didn't change what he did.

"_So many things to tell her,_

_But how to make her see,_

_The truth about my past? Impossible!_

_She'd turn away from me."_

Jillian could tell something was bothering him. Why couldn't she just tell him how she felt? There was the fact that whenever the subject came up she was tounge tied but still...it wasn't fair! And what isn't he telling her, she knew he wasn't telling her something.

_"He's holding back, he's hiding,_

_but what I can't decide._

_Why won't he be the hero I know he is?_

_The hero I see inside?"_

Beast Boy and Jillian looked at each other for a second and blushed.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_You needn't look to far._

_Stealing through the night's uncertainties._

_Love is where they are._

Back with Max and Tech the two started to sing again.

"_And if he falls in love tonight, it can be assumed..."_ sang Max.

_"His carefree days with us are history..." _sang Tech.

"**_In short our pals are dooooooooooooooooooooooooooooomed!"_** sang both of them.

Beast Boy and Jillian then noticed that Max and Tech were there.

"What's their problem?" asked Beast Boy.

"Who knows, there's always something bothering those two." said Jillian.

"Jillian, there's been something I've been wanting to tell you..." said Beast Boy.

Jillian's eyes glazed over as they widened with hope. "Yes?" asked Jillian.

"Well you see I l..." Beast Boy was then hit by a starbolt.

"Damn it! Why do these things keep on happening?" asked avery annoyed Jillian.

Beast Boy looked up from the ground to see the Titans.

"No way! How did you dudes find me?" asked Beast Boy.

"The wound you got yesterday left a trail of blood. It lead us right to you." said Cyborg.

"Now are you going to come with us peacefully or is this going to get rough?" asked Robin.

"HE'S NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" shouted Max jumping into action.

Pretty soon Sarah, Tech and Jillian joined in. Jenna was in her room and was told to stay there until this whole mess was over.

Naru jumped down and tried to get ontop of Raven's hood but she used her powers to get him stuck in a trunk.

"EVERYONE STOP!" shouted Beast Boy.

Beast Boy then walked up to Robin.

"I'll go with you guys without a fight if you leave them all alone. They have nothing to do with my robberies, those are all me dude. Sound fair?" asked Beast Boy.

"Alright. But we'll be keeping an eye on these guys for any funny stuff." said Robin.

"Trust me, you won't find any funny stuff. Jillian, it's up to you to take care of everyone...and make sure Jenna goes to bed on time." said Beast Boy.

Before any of the teenagers of the junkyard could say anything Raven teleported the Titans and Beast Boyto Titan's Tower.


	5. Flashbacks

Alright everyone if you want me to put in a song You'll have to e-mail me the lyrics. I tried that place, didn't work. start the fic.

4

3

2

"We have to go and save him!" said Tech.

"And how do you plan on doing that genius?" asked Sarah.

"With this!" said Tech.

He then ran to a pile of junk, got inside a car, pressed a button and the next thing you know the car sprouted arms and legs...which were made out of trash cans.

"You gotta be kidding me, that thing will never work!" said Sarah.

"Why not?" asked Tech wanting to know why she didn't think his robot was goog enough.

She then poked it and the whole thing fell apart.

"Because it's a piece of junk that's why not!" said Sarah.

The instant it fell the trunk opened up and out flew Naru running out of there and the junkyard.

Jenna then walked in with her teddy bear.

"Is it safe yet?" asked Jenna hugging her teddy bear.

"Yes Jenna, it's safe." said Sarah.

"Where's Beast Boy? And why does Jillian look so sad?" asked Jenna hugging her bear tighter.

Max, Tech, and Sarah couldn't help but stare at their feet.

"The Titans came...and took him away." said Max.

"What? No. It can't be true! It can't be...I don't want it to be." said Jenna with water filled eyes.

"We're sorry but it is." said Sarah.

"But-But he saved me, when we first met." cried Jenna.

They all looked a each other, in some way or form Beast Boy had saved all of their lives.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Jenna's flashback...

Jenna had just lost her parents and was wandering the streets. Jenna became hungry so decided she had to dig through some trash to find some food. She sobbed to herself as she dug through the trash but gasped in fright when she heard growling.

Down at the other end of the street were two of the biggest stray dogs in all of Jump City, and frankly they didn't look too friendly. Jenna was so scared she kept backing up until she hit a fence. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide.

Jenna started to whimper and curled by the fence in fear. "Please. Won't somebody save me?"

Apparently her question had been answered. "ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARR!"

A green African lion had jumped the fence and landed in front of Jenna meaning to protect her. The lion ran up to the dogs and started to hit them with his paws. These dogs knew when they were licked and ran with their tails in between their legs.

The green lion then changed into a green skinned boy.

"Hey, you okay?" asked the boy.

"P-P-Please. D-D-Don't eat me!" cried Jenna.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hey now listen, I don't eat humans, I'm not a canabal you know. Besides, I'm a vegitarian." said the boy.

"You're a vegetable?" asked Jenna.

The boy face faulted.

"NO! Vegitarian, it means I don't eat anything that has meat in it. So...why aren't you with your parents?" asked the boy.

He regretted his words when he saw the girl break down.

"Hey, hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." Said the boy.

"My mommy and daddy died." cried Jenna.

"Oh. Well I know what that's like. So I guess that makes you an orphan huh? Well come on. I know quite a few orphanages, maybe one will take you in. By the way, I'm Beast Boy." said Beast Boy starting to give her a piggy back ride.

"I'm Jenna."

So Beast Boy tried to find an orphanage for Jenna but failed.

"Dude, I can't believe they're all full. Well Jenna do you have any relatives that live here?" asked Beast Boy.

Jenna shook her head no. "My parents were only childs and my grandparents died a while ago."

"Well I know I might not be much but you can live with me if you want." said Beast Boy.

Jenna smiled and nodded.

"Okay then, from this point on I'll be your new papa. But just don't call me that when there are other people around you know." Said Beast Boy.

"So how long will you take care of me?" asked Jenna.

"How long would you like?" asked Beast Boy.

"Forever!" said Jenna.

"Forever huh? _You and me together, will be...forever you'll see. We two can be good company, you and me. Yes, together we two. Together that's you, forever that's me. We'll always be good company, you and me. Yes, together we'll be, together you and me, will be...forever, you'll see. We'll always be good company, you and me, just wait and see."_ How's that sound Jenna? Jenna?" asked Beast Boy.

He then realized that she fell asleep and gave a small smile.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Max's flashback...

You see Max in the middle of a street not looking too good. Max hadn't eaten in days. It had finally gotten to him and had collapsed in the street.

"Somebody...please! Help me." said Max weakly.

The next thing he knew some fruit was dropped in front of him. "Huh?" said Max weakly.

"Do you think you can feed yourself big guy?" asked a voice.

Max looked up and saw Beast Boy.

"AAAAAGH! AN ELF!" screamed Max.

"I'M NOT AN ELF!" shouted Beast Boy.

"Oh. Then what are you?" asked Max.

"I'm a shapeshifter, listen do you have the strenght to eat or not?" asked Beast Boy.

"You kidding me? All I got is strength." said Max right before he dug in with Cyborg gusto.

When he was done he turned to Beast Boy. "Thanks, but why did you do that?"

"Dude, you were in trouble, whatever reason do I need?" asked Beast Boy.

"Well from this day forth I'm in you debt man." said Max.

"Huh?" asked Beast Boy.

"You saved my life. And a martial artist always repays his debts." said Max.

"Your a martial artist?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yep. So you have a name?" asked Max.

"Yeah, but you can call me Beast Boy." said Beast Boy

"Cool. My name's Max." said Max.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Sarah's flashback...

You see an apartment building and apparently a lot of yelling was coming from it. You can plainly see a lot of things like plates and fine china and other things you can get hurt from. You hear a very mad voice shout out "AND JUST WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING YOU LITTLE BITCH?". You then see Sarah run out of the building.

"I-I-I just can't take it anymore! Anywhere is better than this!" shouted Sarah.

She ran down the street and she kept on running. She kept on running until she ran into everyone's favorite shape shifter causing both of them to fall down.

"Oh sorry." Said Sarah.

"It's okay I should've seen you coming with how fast you were runn...hey, what happened to you? Your face is all bruised. Who did this to you?" asked Beast Boy.

"Someone who I vow I will never see again." said Sarah.

"Oh, well then where're you heading?" asked Beast Boy.

"I...don't know. I don't really any place I can go." said Jenna.

"Well it wouldn't be very nice of me to just let you sleep on the streets so why don't you just come with me? It isn't the best of places but it's shelter." said Beast Boy.

"Well okay, it looks like I have no choice but to trust you." said Sarah.

"You'll trust me of your own free will in time...with any hopes er I mean hope." said Beast Boy.

"You don't have very good grammar do you?" asked Sarah.

"Nope, afraid not. By the way I'm Beast Boy." said Beast Boy.

"I'm Sarah." said Sarah.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Tech's flashback...

Tech was being beaten up by a bunch of bullies three times his height. Tech was on the ground his body covering something.

"Aw look, faty's trying to protect his little invention." said one of the bullies.

"Let's show him what happens to guys like that." said another.

The next thing you know all the bullies were kicking Tech.

But the next thing you know they screaming like little school girls because of a green gorilla charging at them. The green gorilla then changed back to Beast Boy and walked over to Tech.

"Hey there dude. Need some help?" asked Beast Boy offering his hand.

Tech took it. "Thanks, how did you do all of that stuff?" asked Tech.

"I'm a changeling. Exactly what were you protecting anyways dude?" asked Beast Boy.

Tech showed him something that looked like a television set.

"It's my latest invention. It doubles as a television set and a computer, although I can't seem to get the internet on it." said Tech.

The whole thing then fell apart in his hands.

"It still has some bugs to work out." said Tech.

"So what's your name?" asked Beast Boy.

"...You can call me Tech. Everyone else does." said Tech.

"You can call me Beast Boy, hence the powers." said Beast Boy.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Naru's flashback...

Naru was screaming as he was falling. Why or how he was falling he didn't know, one minute he was in his favorite tree the next thing you know something hit his neck which felt like a bee's sting and everything went dark. The next thing you know he was falling and screaming his head off.

Then a green dinosaur flew by and picked him up before he hit the ground. When they landed the dino changed into Beast Boy.

"Don't worry dude, I won't eat you. I'm a vegitarian." said Beast Boy.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Jillian's flashback...

Jillian had just been kicked out of her god parents house who said they didn't want her. She was feeling pretty lonely not to mention hungry, not having any money she was forced to resort to the bad stuff...stealing.

She saw a guy who was selling apples.

"Who sells apples anymore?" asked Jillian.

Meanwhile on the other side of the busy street a guy was selling melons, Beast Boy and Naru were on top of the tarp which acted as a roof for the melons.

"Okay, you ready buddy?" asked Beast Boy.

Naru nodded.

"Watermelons, no fresher watermelons in all of Jump City." said the merchant.

Naru then hung below and grabbed a melon.

"Hey you stupid monkey! Get away from my melons!" shouted the merchant.

Naru made a face at the merchant whichcaused him to unleash a whole chain of curse words.

Naru put the melon down and the merchant placed it with the others only to notice that another one of them was missing.

"Good job Naru. And now partner we feast." said Beast Boy splitting the melon.

Beast Boy then caught something out of the corner of his eye. It got his full attention, he looked over at the other end of the street and saw the most beutiful girl he had ever seen...Jillian.

"Wow." was all Beast Boy could manage to say before he got into a daydreamy typed state.

Naru waved his hand in front of Beast Boy's face and he didn't even flinch. So Naru just shrugged his shoulders and stole Beast Boy's watermelon while he was distracted.

But then BB's eyes widened as he saw what was about to happen.

"Nobody steals from my cart and gets away from it!" shouted the merchant as he grabbed her hand. It looked like as if he were about to stab her arm with a knife when a hand caught his fist.

"Thank you kind sir for finding my beloved sister." said Beast Boy.

"Sister? You two look nothing alike Mr. Green Skin." said the merchant.

"She's...my adopted sister! Yeah that's it!" said Beast Boy.

"What're doing?" whispered Jillian.

"Saving your butt, what's it look like ?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Exactly why is it she's trying to steal from me?" asked the merchant.

"I'm afraid she's a bit sick in the head." said Beast Boy.

Even though he only whispered it Jillian still heard it and scowled.

Beast Boy then took an apple on the cartfrom behind himself and handed it to the merchant.

"Oh well no harm done. Come on sis, time to see the doctor." said Beast Boy pushing Jillian.

"Oh hello doctor." said Jillian to Naru.

"No, not that doctor." said Beast Boy.

Naru had the most confused look on his face.

"Come on Naru! Move your ring tailed butt!" said Beast Boy.


	6. Last of the Oliver songs

Thank you to all of you who reviewed. I am particularly proud of this fic so it will keep on going. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Beast Boy was thrown into somehting that looked like a high tech dungeon. (Think Arcum from Batman) he had a collar on but thechains were made lasers.

"Good luck getting out of there. Not even you can escape that." said Cyborg.

"How can you guys afford all this?" asked Beast Boy.

"Not that it's any of your business but we're funded by everyone from S.T.A.R. Labs to Wayne Enterprises. Plus they give us a weekly check for misc." said Raven.

"Really?" asked Beast Boy interested.

"Yeah, but it's not as if you'd ever get one you crook. These guys only take in heroes, not crooks." said Red X.

"Aren't you supposed to be a thief though?" asked Beast Boy.

"I only stole this suit to help people." lied Red X.

"Now you just stay put because the nice men with the guns will soon come by to take you away to a place where you could live out the rest of your life." said Cyborg.

The Titans then turned to leave but Starfire came back.

"Come to laugh at my face now that I've been caught?" asked Beast Boy.

"Please, I do not wish to laugh, only understand." said Starfire.

"What's there to understand? You guys got the jump on me and now I'm in here." said Beast Boy.

"Not that. Who were those people? Why did they seem so bent on you not being taken?" asked Starfire.

"Let's just say I'm not as evil as you think." said Beast Boy.

Starfire was about to say something when Robin interupted.

"Don't waste your breathe Star. He's just a thief, and unlike Red X that's all he's ever going to be." said Robin.

Starfire gave Beast Boy one last confused look andthen left with Robin.

"Sigh. I hate to admit it, but I think the tin man is right. I don't think I could get out here on my own." said Beast Boy.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

With the Titans...

"Good work today team. We managed to take down a major criminal today." said Robin.

"Major criminal? The dude was stealing food...okay a lot of food but still it was just food." said Cyborg.

"True but we stopped him before he could move onto something bigger." said Robin.

"I'm going to go and call my girlfriend now. She's going to thrilled about who we caught. Come along X Hawk." said Red X.

"Sure, she'll be thrilled...whoever she is." said Robin.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Killer Moth's...

"At last! With my new mutant months I will..." started Killer Moth.

RIIIIING! RIIIIIING!

Killer Moth just sighed. Ranting was one of the best parts about being a villian.

"Yeah what?" asked Killer Moth into the phone. "Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Hang on a second, she's getting her beauty sleep. KITTEN! YOUR NEW BOYFRIEND IS ON THE PHONE! HE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!" shouted Killer Moth.

Up in Kitten's room, she was finally starting to stir. She came out of her blankets and made her way over to her vanitymirror. She takes a look at herself in the mirror and gasps.

_"Girl we've got work to do, pass me the paint and glue."_ sang Kitten.

Killer Moth just sighed and put a hand (?) on his forehead. Did she really have to do this every time she woke up?

"_Perfect isn't easy, but...it's...meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee."_

Killer Moth felt like he wanted to cry, why did she have to do this every single day?

"_When one knows the world is watching, one does what one must. Some minor adjustments. Not for my vanity, but for humanity."_Sang Kitten as she made her way to her wardrobe.

Killer Moth was hitting his head against a support beam out of frustration.

"_Each little step a pose, see how the breeding shows. UGH!" _sang Kitten.

Killer Moth had a weird look on his face, wasn't she aware that she was ths spawn of a moth hybrid?

"_Some times it's too much for even me. But when all the world says yes, who am I to say no?" _sang Kitten.

"Just a second, this could take a while." said Killer Moth into the phone.

Kitten then started to get dressed.

"_Don't ask a freak to strut like a show girl, no girl you need a pro!"_ sang Kitten.

"Yeah she's a pain in my butt that's what she is." mumbled Killer Moth.

Kitten then started to make her way to the balcony.

Kitten then sung"_Not a flea or a flaw..."_

"Of course there are no fleas because your the spawn of Killer Moth!" shouted Killer Moth pointing out the obvious.

"_See my dazzling jaw."_ She then smiled big and the sun reflected off of her teeth.

"_La-de-da-da. Perfect becomes me. Ne c'est pas. Unrivaled, unruffled, I'm beauty unleashed. Yeah!"_

Killer Moth braced himself, the worst part was yet to come.

"_So classic and sassie we're not talking Lassie! Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"_ sang Kitten on the balcony.

Killer Moth was covering his ears (?). He hated that part.

Apparently a lot of boys heard her sing and were outside in her backyard.

"_Though many covet my bone and bowl, they're barking up the wrong tree."_

All the boys begin to stand on each other and a midgety one manages to get to be the closest to Kitten's balcony.

"_All you pretty pups all over the city, I have your hearts and you have my pity."_ sang Kitten as she pushed the midget causing the boys to fall down.

They were then chased away by a giant moth.

She then started her way back in. "_Pretty is nice, but still it's just pretty! Perfect my dear, is meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee."_

"KITTEN! FORGET THE SINGING AND COME GET THE DAMN PHONE!" shouted Killer Moth.

"ALRIGHT ALREADY! KEEP YOUR WINGS ON!" shouted Kitten as she picked up the phone.

"...OhSugar X! Did you find him?"

"Yeah, I think I finally found him. And is it really necessary to call me that?" asked Red X.

"It's either that or Xy-poo." said Kitten.

"Fine. Sugar X it is then. Anyways, I'm pretty sure this is the guy who can get in to that darn cave and grab us that stupid book." said Red X.

"The one with the genie in it right?" asked Kitten.

"No the one with the dragon, of course the one with the genie in it!" said Red X.

"Well he'd better get it or else it's going to be on your head!" shouted Kitten right before she hung up.

"Why do you even date that harpy?" asked X Hawk.

"She has a nice body." said Red X. (A/N: Not that those two did anything mind you.)

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Streets...

"Well guys, until Beast Boy can get out looks like we're going to have to fend for ourselves. Now has anybody else had any experience on the streets?" asked Max.

No body answered.

"This is going to be tougher than I thought. _Now listen up. You got a lot to learn, and if you don't learn you don't eat. But if you're tough and always use your head, you'll feel right at home on the street."_ sang Max.

"But we live in a junkyard." said Sarah.

"Yeah but food is on the street. _When you got talent everything is free. Watch how I do things, oo, I gaurantee. You're gonna see how the best survive, I make an art out of staying alive. If you do just as your told, these are streets of gold."_ sang Max.

"What part of 'we're in a junkyard' don't you understand?" asked Sarah.

Max didn't respond to that, he just glared at her for a second. "_Every boulevard is a miracle mile. You'll take the town, and you'll take it with style. If you play it brave and bold, these are streets of gold."_ sang Max.

(A/N: That's the last of the Oliver and Company songs I promise.)

"Max come with me, I want to show you something." said Sarah.

Max followed her to the exit.

"See that thing over there Max? That is a street, this is a junkyard. See the difference? Street. Junkyard! Street. Junkyard! They're different! Two totally different things!" said Sarah.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Hm...if I could become a Titan I could pay back everyone I ever stole from. Then the others could live in houses instead of drafty cars, and most importantly Jillian would be living they she deserves to...what am I thinking? They'd never take me, now how the heck am I supposed to get out of here?" thought Beast Boy.

Then all of a sudden Naru came falling out of the ceiling, he looked a little singed, probably because of Cyborg's security system.

"Naru!" shouted Beast Boy.

Naru saw Beast Boy and climbed up onto his shoulder and started to sqwak about how he should never worry him like that again. Naru then went over to device where the lasers were and took it apart.

"I'm free! I'm free!" shouted Beast Boy.

He then realized that all the walls were air tight and that there were lasers in the ventalation ducks.

"Dang it!"

How was he supposed to get out of here?

He then heard caughing and weezing and looked to his right and saw a very old man.

"Dude! How long have they been keeping you here?" asked Beast Boy.

"One day. I may be old but that doesn't mean I can't throw around a few bombs around. Now apparently you need some help getting out of here yes?" asked the old man.

Inside the hump of the old man was X Hawk "Red X, do you think you could hurry this up a bit? I'm dieing in here!"

"Was your hump just talking?" asked Beast Boy.

"NO! I mean no. Anyways I can get you out of here, I helped design this Tower and now secrets even the Titans don't know." said the old man.

"Why help me?" asked Beast Boy.

"Well truth be told I need your help for something, I need someone with a strong back. And who has a stronger back than someone who can change into a gorilla...now don't give me that look this isn't a robbery it's a treasure hunt. There is a cave, a cave of wonders. It will have jewels beyond your wildest dreams. Then maybe you can afford some decent clothes...maybe even take the girl of your dreams out on a fancy date." said the old man.

Beast Boy blushed at this.

"What do you think Naru?" asked Beast Boy.

Naru just shrugged.

And that's the end of that chapter. I'll see you next time I update.


	7. A little blue book

I would just like to say that if any of you want me to put in a disney song that you are going to have to send me the lyrics in an e-mail first. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Beast Boy was walking with the creepy old man in the forest which Beast Boy didn't really mind all that much. He was more in touch with nature then probably anyone on the planet, he was a part of it and it was a part of him. Being in the forest gave him great comfort, it reminded him of his mother. He started to hum a song.

"Boy exactly what are you hummin?" asked RedX.

"Oh it's just a song my mom used to sing to me." Said Beast Boy.

_Flashback_

You see Beast Boy as a toddler, and apparently he was crying a lot about something that obviously upset him. Some of the nearby village kids were picking on him because of his skin and pointy ears, a girl his age (who was friends with his parents) scared them away but Beast Boy went home crying.

His mother hated to see him cry, it always made her heart ache. So she picked him and put him on her lap and started to pet his head. So she then began to sing.

_"Baby mine, don't you cry. Baby mine, dry your eyes. Rest your head close to my heart, never to part, Baby of mine. Little one, when you play, don't you mind what they say. Let those eyes sparkle and shine, never a tear, Baby of mine. From your head to your toes, your so sweet goodness knows. You are so precious to me, sure as can be, Baby of mine."_

So there he sat, comforted by his mothers words, he stayed there until he finally fell asleep. And sure enough, BB stuck a stiff upperlip and the bullies layed off. Pretty soon Beast Boy became friends with everyone in that village.

_End Flashback_

Beast Boy wiped away a tear. He missed his folks so much.

"Hey now come on! Quit crying like a baby and move a leg! I'm crippled and I'm walking faster than you!" Lied the old man.

Beast Boy then said "Coming!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Beast Boy was now in front of a cave that looked like some animal he had never even seen (The Beast Within).

"_**Who Goes There?**_" asked the Cave.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! TALKING CAVE!" screamed Beast Boy.

"_**I Said 'Who Goes There?'."**_ said the cave in annoyance.

"Don't worry kid he's not going to eat you." said the old man.

"Really?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yeah, now go on." said Red X.

"_**I'm waiting.**_" said the cave.

"It' I, Beast Boy." said Beast Boy.

"_**Your real name nit wit.**_" said the cave.

"Sigh. Garfield Logan." said Beast Boy.

The cave eyed him for a second but then said "_**Enter. But touch nothing but the book**. **Don not touch the treasure.**_"

"Enter? How am I supposed to enter?" asked Beast Boy.

"Go into his mouth stupid." said the old man.

"HEY! You said he wasn't going to eat me!" said Beast Boy.

"Just get in there! You can have the treasure inside but the little blue book is mine!" said the old man.

"Well Naru, here we go." said Beast Boy.

They entered the cave and started to go down a long spiral staircase.

They finally came to a room that had mountains of treasure.

"Dude...look at all this treasure." said Beast Boy.

Naru race straight for the treasure. "NARU! STOP!"

Naru froze in his tracks.

"When I giant talking cave says 'Don't touch the treasure' then it's probably a good idea NOT TO TOUCH THE TREASURE! Now come on we've got to find that book." said Beast Boy.

Beast Boy then started walking again. Naru kept trying to get his attention about something but BB just ignored him. Naru then tackled him to the ground.

"Naru! What do you think..."

Naru then grabbed his head and pointed it to a flying carpet who was hiding behind a mountain of treasure.

"Whoa a magic carpet. It's okay, we're not going to hurt you." said Beast Boy.

The carpet flew over to Naru's hat, picked it up, and offered it back to apologetically.

Naru snatched it right out of the carpet's tassel and sqwaked something hurtful at him.

The carpet somehow managed to look very sad about this and started to sulk away depressingly.

"Wait! Dude don't go! We could use your help with something." said Beast Boy.

This seemed to make the carpet happy as he flew over and showed them just how happy he was to have two new friends.

"Looks like he'll help, Naru. Okay, we're trying to find this lamp...I mean book!" said Beast Boy.

The carpet then gestured for them to follow him excitedly.

"Come on! I think he knows where it is!" said Beast Boy.

The carpet led them to a place where there was a small book and a light that was coming in from the roof was shining on it.

"Naru you stay here. Carpet, watch Naru." said Beast Boy.

Beast Boy then turned into an eagle and flew over to the book.

Meanwhile Naru was pouting about Beast Boy's lack of trust in him, but then he saw behind him a giant ruby.

Carpet saw that Naru was making a go for it and was trying to stop him by pulling on his tail.

Beast Boy grabbed the book. "This is what we've come all this way for? It looks like one of those types of books players carry their girlfriend's phone numbers in...only it isn't black...it's blue...weird."

Beast Boy then saw that Naru was going to grab the ruby "NARU! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

But it was too late, Naru had grabbed the giant ruby.

"**_INFEDELLS! YOU HAVE TOUCHED THE FORBIDDEN CHERRY FLAVOREDTREASURE!_**" boomed the cave voice.

Naru then threw the ruby away as if it were possesed. But it was too late, the water that surrounded the rock Beast Boy was on turned into lava. The place had turned into the inside of a volcano!

"**_YOU WILL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY EVER AGAIN!_**"

Carpet then zoomed over to Beast Boy and picked him up. After picking up Naru from some exploding rocks, started flying out the exit.

Everywhere they went lava was close behind. Beast Boy hated to admit it but Carpet was faster at flying than him.

Naru saw the dead end up ahead and started to panic by climbing on Beast Boy's face.

"Naru! This is no time to be panicing!" said Beast Boy.

He finally got Naru off of his face and also saw the dead end "I'm sorry. You were right, continue to panic."

Carpet then swooped down right when they were about to hit the wall and flew out of the room.

They had managed to make it to the room with the spiral staircase, which was dissintegrating by the way, when the room started to collapse. A giant boulder pinned down Carpet as Beast Boy and Naru were sent flying to what was left of the seventh step. There he saw the old man.

"Help us! It's too risky for me to change into a bird with all the falling rocks!" said Beast Boy.

"First give me the book!" said the old man.

"I can't hold on much longer!" said Beast Boy.

"Then throw me the book!" said the old man.

Beast Boy did so and the old man started to laugh insanely.

"Now help us!" said Beast Boy.

"Oh yes, your reward." he then pulled out a knife "Your eternal reward."

But then Naru climbed up the steps and kicked the old man in the nuts causing him to drop the knife. Naru then punched him across the face, then kicked him in the stomach. In short he was pretty muchgetting his ass kicked by a lemur.

But eventually Naru was thrown back into the cave and landed next to an unconscious Beast Boy.

The cave then closed shut.

"At last!" said Red X taking off his costume.

He reached inside his pocket to pull out the book only to find nothing. "No!" He looked inside it, still nothing. "No! Nooooooooooooooo!"

And that's all you get for this chapter. See ya next time I update.


	8. The Genie is a girl?

Well you wanted it you got it. Here's the next chapter. start the fic.

4

3

2

Titan's Tower...

"Starfire, there's something bothering you isn't there?" asked Robin.

"It is the Beast Boy's words, I am beginging to believe he is not as evil as we think." said Starfire.

"Starfire...he's a thief." said Robin.

"He was only stealing the eatable goods. Plus what if he was stealing all that food for those people we say at that yard of the junk?" asked Starfire.

Robin started to rub his chin in consideration.

"Let's go have a talk with our prisoner." said Robin.

Robin and Starfire went down to where they were holding the prisoner only to find him gone.

"What? Where did he go?" asked Robin.

"Oh him? I already sent him toArkham." said Red X.

Robin turned to him in a very serious manner and said "You don't have that sort of authority around here is that clear?"

"We would've sent him anyways!" said Red X.

"Starfire thinks he might have been innocent!" said Robin.

Red X's eyes faked widening.

"OH! Starfire I'm so sorry." lied Red X.

Starfire ran out of the room crying with Robin right on her tail to try to comfort her.

X Hawk then flew down from the ceiling.

"So how'd they take it?" asked X Hawk.

"I thought they took it...rather well." said Red X.

"Yeah well when they find a fifth member we'll be the ones that are going to go DOWN the well." said X Hawk.

"No. They'll probably just lock us up. Or worse, Arkham!" said Red X.

Both grimaced at this.

"Oh! Oh! X! I just got an idea! Okay what if YOU were the fifth member?" asked X Hawk.

"What?" asked Red X.

"Just go with me on this..."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Beast Boy started to wake up.

"Oh my head, it feels like somebody made me watch two hours of teletubbies." said Beast Boy as Carpet started to help him up.

He then remembered how he got down there.

"That two faced son of (CENSORED)! Well whoever he was, he got the book and is probably long gone by now." said Beast Boy.

Naru then pulled out the book from behind his back.

"Dude! Naru you so rock!" Said Beast Boy as he took the book from Naru.

"What kind of lock doesn't have a key hole or a switch? I think there's something written here but I can't make it out." said Beast Boy.

He then started to rub the lock but the book then started to shake as if it were possessed or something.

"AAAAAAAAAGH! EVIL BOOK!" shouted Beast Boy.

The thing then started shoot out puffs of magic like fireworks.

"DUCK AND COVER! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" shouted Beast Boy.

Then out of the book became a blue mist. And that blue mist turned into a giant blue FEMALE genie with green hair.

"Ten Thousand Years...will give you such a crick in the neck!" said the genie.

Beast Boy's jaw dropped.

"Hang on for a second." said the Genie.

she picked up Beast Boy and hung him on the cave wall.

The genie the grabed her own head, took it off and started to turn it around in a circle.

"WHOOOOOOO,OOOOOOOOOO,OOOOOA! Does it feel good to be out of there!" said the genie.

While Beast Boy was trying to get down from the wall the Genie was doing some sort of secret handshake with Carpet.

She then brought Beast Boy down from the wall. Her tail suddenly turned into a microphone.

"Hi there, how are you, what's your name, where ya from?" asked the genie.

"Uh hi, I'm Beast Boy and..." started Beast Boy.

"Oh no that won't do, what's your real name?" asked the genie.

"Sigh. Garfield." said Beast Boy.

"Garfield. Hello Garfield. Nice to have you on the show. Can we call you 'Gar'? Or maybe just 'Field'? Or how about Arf? Wait no then you'd sound like a dog." said the female Genie.

Beast Boy changed into a dog and barked a little but then changed back.

"Oh! A shapeshifter! Haven't had one of those as a master yet! By the way the name's Gene." said the genie.

"Wait a minute dudette, I'm you're master?" asked Beast Boy.

Gene then put a graduation's cap on his head and a diploma in his hand and said "That's right! He can be taught! I'm the Genie of the Book! Here to fullfill your deepest wishes!"

"Dude! I get wishes?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yep, you can either have the usual three or you could get the new deluxe four wishes. Keep in mind four wishes come with an extra limitation." said Gene.

"Now I know I'm dreaming."

"Master! I don't think you quite realize what you got here. So why don't you just roominate whilst I illuminate the possibilities.

_Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves. Scheherazade had a thousand tales._

_But, master, you're in luck cause up your sleeves, you got a brand of magic never fails. _

_You got some power in your corner now._

_Some heavy ammunition in your camp. _

_You got some Punch, Pizzaz, yahoo and how. _

_See all you got to do is rub that lock and I'll say "Mr. Beast Boy sir, what will your pleasure be?" _

_Let me take your order, jot it down. _

_Ya aint never had a friend like me. Ho Ho Ho!_

_Life is your restaurant and...I'm your maitre d'! _

_Come on whisper what it is you want. _

_Ya aint never had a friend like me. Yes, sir we pride ourselves on service. _

_Your boss, the king, the shah! Say what you wish, it's yours, true dish. _

_How about a bit more baklavaaaaaaaaaaa. _

_Have some of column A, try all of column B._

_I'm in the mood to help you dude. You aint never had a friend like me. _

_Can your friends do this? _

_Can your friends do that? _

_Can your friends pull this...out of their little hat? _

_Can your friends go pooooof. _

_Well looky here. _

_Can your friends go Abracadabra, LET HER RIP! And then make the sucker disappear? _

_So don't just sit there slack-jawed, buggy-eyed! _

_I'm here to answer all your midnight prayers._

_You got me bona fide, certified. Ya got a Gene charge'd affaires. _

_I got a powerful urge to help you out. So what you wish I really wannna know. _

_You got a list that's three miles long no doubt. _

_Well all you got to do is rub like so and oooooh. _

_Mr. Beast Boy, sir, you big nabob._

_You aint never _(poof) _had a _(poof) _friiieeeennd _(poof) _like meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. You aint never had a friend like me."_ (A/N: Yes I know, I suck for no visuals. I just hope you forgive me. I will make it up to you I promise!)

A sign neon sign appeared over Gene saying applause, which Carpet greatly did so.

"Dude, where'd the song come from?" asked Beast Boy.

"Oh just a little something my dad taught me. Saying something about how I should learn it because history repeats itself or something."said Gene.

"So I get four unlimited wishes?" asked Beast Boy.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah not quite. You see wishes also come with some limitations, and seeing as how you get four wishes you also get an extra limitation." said Gene.

"Like what?" asked Beast Boy.

Gene then went as stiff as a board. "Rule number1! I can't make anyone, come back from the dead..." she now looked like a zombie. "It's not a pretty picture. I DON'T LIKE DOING IT!"

"AAAAAAAAAGH! ZOMBIE! DIE ZOMBIE"

Beast Boy then hit her with a boulder.

She soon got back up and glared at Beast Boy. "I'm just going to ignore you just did that!"

"Sorry." said Beast Boy.

"Rule number 2! I can't kill anyone!" she then cut off her own head and it said "So don't ask."

"AAAAAGH! ZOMBIE!" he was about to hit her with another boulder but a glare from the decapitated head stopped it. Beast Boy just threw it in another direction almost crushing Naru.

"Rule number 3! I can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else." said Gene with a circle with a slash in it over the hearts in her eyes. Kind of creeped Beast Boy out.

"Fine by me. I don't want magic to help me get the girl I'm after." said Beast Boy.

Gene smiled at this but continued. "Rule number 4! I can't zap up any form ofmoney."

"Please tell me you're kidding me." said Beast Boy.

"Nope. Money doesn't grow on trees. But other than that, you got it." said Gene bowing to them with her fingers in front of her eyes.

BB and Naru thought carefully for a second, looked at each other, and smiled.

"Limitations? On wishes? Some all powerful genie oooh I'm so scared." said Beast Boy.

She brought her fingers down to show a clearly P. O. 'd face.

"Can't even grant money. Looks like we'll have to find our own way out of here. Maybe if I turned into a gopher, what'd you think?" asked Beast Boy.

They took a few steps but then a giant girlie foot blocked their path. This foot belonged to a giant Gene.

"Excuse me. Did you wake me up? Did you bring me here? And now all of a sudden you walking out on me? I don't think so! Not right here! You're getting you're wishes SO SIT DOWN!" yelled Gene.

Beast Boy and Naru were afraid at the moment so they did as they were told and sat on Carpet.

"In case of emergency exits are just about everywhere. Hold onto your briches kid, because we're leaving here as of ten minutes ago!" said Gene.

She then gave Carpet a rocket boost and shot out of the cave.


	9. The Open Road

Me: "And we're back. And yes Gene is the daughter of Genie and that one genie of the bottle from the Aladdin tv show. So without further ado, start the fic."

4

3

2

Titan's East...

"So you're sure none of you wants to be the fifth member for our team?" asked Cyborg.

"We're sure big guy. Now you better get going before your team mates start to run into trouble." said Bumble Bee.

"Okay...Come on Raven! Stop flirting with Aqua Lad, it's time to go!" shouted Cyborg.

Soon an annoyed Raven and Cyborg were in the T-Car driving onto the highway. It'd been a while since Cyborg had gone to Steel City and needed a map.

"Are you sure you don't want me to hold the map?" asked Raven.

"It's my map, I bought it, I'll hold it! Hey, you okay?" asked Cyborg.

"Why did you even bring me along?" asked Raven.

"'Cause I could use some company for the long ride." said Cyborg.

Raven just crossed her arms and looked out the window. Cyborg, for once decided that Raven's spirits needed lifting so he popped in a cd.

"Let's listen to some music." said Cyborg.

"Cyborg, I really don't..."

_High hopes! He had high apple pie in the..._

Raven used her powers to get the cd out of the player, broke it into pieces, and threw it out the window.

"NO! I PAYED TOO MUCH ON THAT CD!" shouted Cyborg.

"You got that right. Sigh. Just take me home." said Raven.

But Cyborg wasn't going to give up that easily.

"_Do you need a break from modern butt kicking?"_ sang Cyborg.

"Oh no. Not more disney songs." said Raven.

"_Do you long to shed your weary load?"_ sang Cyborg.

Apparently the singing was started to effect his judgement because he actually let go of the wheel to give Raven a noogie.

_"If your nerves are raw and your brain is fried, just grab a friend and hitch a ride, together upon the open road._ Take it Raven!" said Cyborg.

"No." said Raven.

"Take it."

"No."

"Listen! You'd better take it or else I'm going to drive us right into the ocean you hear me?" said Cyborg.

Giving up, Raven sung "_All in all I'd rather have detention, all in all I'd rather eat a toad!"_

Cyborg, not wanting to think about the toad, want back to reading his map. Unfortunately, he couldn't see those cars he was about to hit. Luckily Raven saved him by steering the wheel with her powers.

"_The Tin Man drives like such a clutz, that I'm about to hurl my guts directly upon the open road!"_ sang Raven feeling nauseus.

"_There's nothing can upset me, cause now we're on our way. My trusty map will guide us straight and true."_ sang Cyborg who was both looking at the map and driving with his knees.

_"Aqua Lad please don't forget me, I will return someday._" It was at this moment that Raven saw that they were heading straight for the road construction. "AAH!_ Although I may be in traction when I do!"_

They drove right through the stuff with Cyborg none the wiser.

"_Me and Raven relaxin like the old days, in a buddy-buddy kind of way."_ sang Cyborg.

"_This is worse than dragon breath and acne. I'm so MAD I think I may explode!"_sung Raven.

"_When I see that highway I could cry." _Sang Cyborg.

"_You know that's funny so could I."_ sang Raven.

"**_Just being upon the open road."_** They both sang.

Then a truck road up besides them. They're was a piano player in the back playin a piano, obviously happy about something. Then three beutiful country girls popped out of the top.

_"Howdy Titans, is this the way to Nashville?"_ asked the girls.

Cyborg grinned sheepishly but almost drove into a tow truck.

"_Watch it mac! Or you'll be getting towed!"_ threatened the truck driver.

Cyborg's plasma cannon (the big gun on the T-Car) then aimed at the guy.

"Don't be trying to take me away from my baby!" said Cyborg.

The truck driver gave a girly scream and drove away.

They then saw a prisoner transport van next to them some very unhappy prisoners.

"**_We're in no hurry to arrive, cause we'll be turning 65 the next time we see the open road."_** sung Gizmo, Mammoth, and Jinx.

"Ha ha! You got busted!...Wait, somebody busted you besides us?" asked Cyborg.

"Cyborg! Drive!" said Raven.

They then saw a fat lady and midget driving in the same care lovingly. It made Raven puke out the side of the T-Car.

_"Just a week of rest and relaxation."_ sung the midget.

"Yeah." said the fat lady.

"_And the odd romantic episode."_ sung the midget.

"Very odd." said Raven in a monotone voice.

Meanwhile up above Danny Phantom was flying above traffic carrying Sam and Tucker.(A/N: I don't own Danny Phantom)

_"And it's Nickelodeon or bust."_ sang Danny.

An old lady in a hot rod then sung "_Look out you dirtbags! Eat my dust! From now on I'm on the open road!"_

But Cyborg pulledher over and took away her keys for speeding. But once they got back in the car Cyborg started to sing again.

_"It's and my buddy Raven, my gothy pioneer." sung Cyborg._

A bunch of western nuns then drove up with a guitar and sung "_They're teammates forever westward ho. Yehaw!"_

Raven feeling very frustrated sung "_Could someone call a taxi, and get me out of here, to Beverly Hills 90210?"_

Almost everybody on the highway then started to sing "**_Oh everyday, another new adventure. Another mile another new zip code."_**

A harse then drove up "_And the cares we had..."_ a zombie then opened his coffin and sung "_Are gone for good."_

Raven then sung"_And I'd go with them if I could..._AAAGH! ZOMBIE!" she then used her powers to blow up the zombie and Cyborg looked at her wide eyed.

"Keep driving." said Raven.

Everyone ignoring the blown up zombie sung "_I got no strings on me. I'm feelin fancy free. How wonderful to be, on the open rooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad."_

Me: "And that's all you're getting. I just thought it would be nice if I showed you what Cyborg and Raven were doing seeing as how they weren't in the last chapter. Next one is where Jillian meets Gene. See ya next time I update."


	10. What's this?

Me: "Okay, now let's see if I can do this chapter the way I want it. Start the fic."

4

3

2

Gene, Beast Boy and Naru were flying over Jump City on Carpet.

"So you knew Carpet since you were born?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yeah, he's a friend of the family. Wow. I can't believe how much has changed. I gotta take a better look at this city." Said Gene.

She then took off on her own down to the city where she felt compelled to…SING!

"_What's this? What's this? There's glass windows everywhere. What's this? There's telephone wires hanging in the air._" Sang Gene flying around the city.

"_What's this? I can't believe my eyes I must be dreaming. Wake up Gene! This isn't fair!"_ sung Gene taking a liking to the new time period.

She then starts to hear Max singing "_What's this?"_

She starts to fly to investigate. She then sees Tech singing a Disney song in the junkyard.

"_What's this? What's this? There's something very wrong. What's this, there's people singing songs. What's this?"_ sung Gene.

She moved over to another part of the junkyard.

"_This place is lined with little rats who when they see the humans they just simply decide to scat! But here everybody seems so happy. Have I possibly gone daffy?_ (She changed her head into Daffy Duck's for that part but soon changed back) _What's this?_"

She soon flew over to a bank that was being robbed and the Titans were there to stop them.

"_What's this?"_

The fight soon started.

"_There's teens throwing star bolts instead of ones of magic. The masked one had build weapons but not to make them dead."_

But the instant she finished that verse the Titans had already finished beating up the bad guys and left so Gene went back to the junkyard.

"_These homeless people are acting like a family. Oh, I can't believe my eyes. And in my magic bones I feel the warmth that's coming from inside."_

She then saw that Tech and Max were playing a banged up version of Gamestation. It looked like it had been through a war zone but Tech got it to work.

"_Oh, look, what's this? They're playing some sort of game."_ Max just blew up Tech's character. "_He won? Why that looks so unique. Inspired!"_

Gene flew over to a school bus and inside she saw that Sarah was reading Jenna a story and Jenna was getting sleepier by the second.

"_The small girl has gathered to hear a bed time story…with the lack of chestnuts on a fire!"_

She flew over to another part of the junkyard.

"_What's this?"_

Apparently she flew into Max's room where there was an apple tree.

"_What's this in here? He's got a little fruit tree. How…_eh I guess that's okay." Said Gene.

She then saw Beast Boy swooping down on Carpet. Apparently this was his home.

"_There'll be a smile on everyone, so now correct me if I'm wrong. This looks like fun. This looks like fun. Could it be I'll get my wish? What's this?"_

She flew back over to the school bus and saw Jenna asleep.

"_Oh my, what now? The child is asleep. But is there anything underneath?_"

She looked under Jenna's 'bed' and didn't find anything.

"_Good. No ghouls, no witches here to scream and scare them or ensnare them._ I hate fighting those things!"

She flew a little closer to Jenna.

"_Only cozy little things secure inside her dreamland. Sigh._"

She tucked Jenna in a little tighter and stayed for a second or two.

"_What's this?"_ sung Gene as she flew away.

Jenna bolted awake. She could've sworn there was somebody just there.

"_The monsters are all missing and the nightmares can't be found._ YES! _And even though they're homeless there seems to be good feeling all around._ At least when Gar is around, or that's the vibe I'm getting._"_

"_Instead of screams, I swear I hear music in the air._ No seriously, am I the only one who notices this?_ The smell of cooked frozen pizzas are absolutely everywhere."_

She moved over to Sarah and her boom box that was playing her favorite song. (She had her ear phones on that it wouldn't interrupt Gene's song but both could still hear it.)

"_The sights…"_ She looked at Max who was working out. "_The sounds!"_ she listened in a little on Sarah's music. "_They're everywhere and all around. I've never felt so good before._ Mainly because I was locked up in a book for so long but I digress. _This empty place inside of me is fillin up! I simply cannot get enough! I want it! Oh, I want it! I want a human life for my own. I've got to know, I've got to know what is this place that I have found?_"

She then started to fly faster looking for an answer.

"_What? Is? This?"_

DONG!

Gene had met the wrong end of Jillian's frying pan.

"Did you really think we wouldn't notice you flying around singing your head off?" demanded Jillian.

"Yeah, you scared us." Said Max.

"And you woke me up." Pouted Jenna.

"You have five seconds to explain yourself missy!" said Sarah.

"Guys! Wait! Stop!" said Beast Boy flying in on Carpet.

Jillian dropped her frying pan as she saw Beast Boy coming in for a landing.

"Beast Boy…" said Jillian.

Once Beast Boy landed Jillian started to crush him with a hug.

"Oh Beast Boy, don't you ever scare me like that again! I thought I would never see you again!" said Jillian crushing Beast Boy's rib cage.

Everyone smiled a knowing smile at this and Jillian immediately let go.

"Way to go Gar, you got it going on!" said Gene.

"Wait a minute…Beast Boy do you know her?" asked Jillian.

"Yeah, guys this is Gene. She's the genie of the book and well now she's my genie." Said Beast Boy.

"Gar has told me so much about each of you. Muscles over there must be Max, this little princess here has got to be Jenna…" said Gene.

"I'm sleepy." Said Jenna tiredly.

"Donut boy here has got to be Tech!" said Gene.

"Hey!" said Tech.

"Judging by your hair color I would have to say that you're Sarah. And that must make you Jill!" said Gene.

"Actually it's Jillian." Said Jillian.

"Let me tell you Jill girl, Gar has gone on and on and on about you! I couldn't shut him up, no seriously I tried." Said Gene.

"Beast Boy, could I have a word with you…in private?" asked Jillian coldly.

"Tough luck dude, you in the dog house now." Said Max.

"Uh…" started Beast Boy.

Jillian then started to drag him away by his pointy ear.

"Ow! Ow! The ear! Ow!" said Beast Boy.

"Oh no. I really don't like it when those two fight. Gene is there anything you can do?" asked Jenna.

"Not without the book." Said Gene.

Naru then put the book into Jenna's hands.

"Okay, now I can do something, just not love keep in mind." Said Gene.

"Then how about this?" asked Jenna.

She then started to whisper something into Gene's ear.

"Kid, you're a genius!" said Gene.


	11. Nobody else but you

Me rolling up my sleeves: "Let's do this! Start the fic."

4

3

2

You see Beast Boy and Jillian arguing and it didn't look like they were going to stop anytime soon. But from afar Gene and Jenna were watching from a far.

"Okay kid, all you have to do is say the magic words and their friendship is saved." Said Gene.

Jenna started to rub the key hole-less lock "I wish that Beast Boy and Jillian would stop being mad at each other through a song!"

"Song? Why through song?" asked Gene.

"I like to hear them sing." Said Gene.

"Okay then kid, I've got just the thing." Said Gene.

She zapped both Jillian and Beast Boy and they ended up on top of a car in the river still arguing, that is until Beast Boy almost blabbed his feelings about her. Now the river had calmed down and were both on opposite sides of the car with their backs to each other. The car was starting to float into a cave. Music starts up and Jillian was compelled to sing.

"_There are times when you drive me, shall we say, bananas. And your mind is missing, no offense, a screw."_ Sung Jillian.

"None taken." Said Beast Boy.

"_Still whatever mess I land in, who is always understandin. Nobody else but you."_ Sung Jillian.

Feeling a little better after the fight he had with Jillian Beast Boy began to sing too. "_Oh, your moodiness is now and then bewilderin. And your values may be, so to speak, askew."_

Beast Boy had pushed off against the cave wall when they had gotten too close to it.

"Gesundheit." Said Jillian.

"Thanks. _Who deserves a hero's trophy as we face each catastrophe. Nobody else but you."_ Sung Beast Boy.

They were now out of the cave and saw that it was a bright and sunny day so they decided to sing together. "**_Nobody else but you. It's just our luck. We're stuck together. Nobody else but you. It's crazy enough to believe we'll come through."_**

Jillian and Beast Boy were now, for some reason, taking off their shoes.

"_So your jokes are all, let's face it, prehistoric."_ Sung Jillian.

"_And your music sounds like monkeys in a zoo."_ Sung Beast Boy.

"Hey, Monkeys In A Zoo is a cool band!" said Jillian.

Beast Boy just smiled at her and they both started to sing "**_But when life becomes distressin. Who will I be S.O.Sin?"_**

Jillian raised up her foot to reveal a minnow on her big toe. "_If you're having trouble guessing, here's a clue."_ Beast Boy then raised his foot but there was a fish that had Beast Boy's entire foot in his mouth. "_Though he may seem intoxicated."_ Beast Boy did a double take at the fish on foot and sent the fish flying over the horizon "Take THAT you evil demon fish!" said Beast Boy. "_He's just highly animated."_ However, what Beast Boy did not know was that that fish landed in a sushi restaurant. "_And he's nobody else but…"_

What the two did not realize were that they were headed for a whirlpool. Either that or they didn't care.

"**_Nobody else but you. We've turned into a true-blue duo. Hard times, we've had a few."_**

They were now in the whirlpool and it was spinning them around while Beast Boy and Jillian were holding onto each other's arms.

"_Like we're thrown in the drink."_ Sung Beast Boy.

"_Or we're tossed out of town." _Sung Jillian.

"**_But when I start to sink hey I'd rather go down…"_**

The whirlpool had now completely taken the car and the two were nowhere to be seen. But then the car suddenly popped up a little farther down the river.

"**_With nobody else, but Y-O-U!"_** sung both of them.

Beast Boy then pulled Jenna into a tight hug. "Aw Gar."

The river and everything else suddenly disappeared because the wish had done it's deed. However, Beast Boy and Jillian were still hugging.

"Did you do that?" asked Jenna.

"Hey, don't look at me. They're doing this all on their own." Said Gene.

Jillian opened her eyes to see everyone in the junkyard starring at them.

"Please, don't mind us." Said Max.

Jillian, to Beast Boy's disappointment, let go and ran to her room/car with her face being atomic red.

Beast Boy sent a glare at them and said "Is it too much to ask for a little privacy around here?"

Gene went up to him and said "Hey Gar, I was just wondering what you want you second wish to be?" asked Gene.

"Nope I get four." Said Beast Boy.

"Do mine ears deceive me, four? Sorry but you are down by ONE Beast Boy!" said Gene.

"Ah not really. I never actually wished to get out of there. You did that by yourself." Said Beast Boy.

Gene was about to reply but her jaw dropped to the ground when she realized he was right.

"I don't believe this! Dad told me specifically NOT to fall for that trick!" said Gene.

She changed into a sheep and started to sway back and forth. "Alright you baaaaaad Beast Boy. But no more freebes!" she raised her tail up in defiance.

"Fair enough. Here's my first wish." Said Beast Boy.

He whispered something into Gene's ear and she smiled at the fact that his first wish was for his friends.

She zapped an empty spot and a refrigerator appeared.

0.0

"You wished for a refrigerator?" asked Max.

"Not just any frig. It's a magical one, you can have anything you want from it at anytime you want it. In short, we'll never have to worry about food ever again." Said Beast Boy.

He then turned back to Gene. "Now about those other wishes…"


	12. 2 songs in 1 chapter

Me: "For those of you who do not know from what Disney movie that song was from in the previous chapter that also was from A Goofy Movie. Start the fic."

4

3

2

Beast Boy was pacing back and forth in thought while Gene was resting in a hammock she zapped up.

"So think about it, what is it that you want most?" asked Gene.

"Well, I'd rather not use magic to get her…I MEAN IT!" said Beast Boy.

Gene just smiled at this.

"Three wishes left huh? I want them to be good. What would you wish for?" asked Beast Boy.

Gene fell out of her hammock in surprise.

"Wow. No one's ever asked me that before. Well in my case…nah forget it." Said Gene.

"No, what is it?" asked Beast Boy.

Gene held her book and looked BB in the eye. "Freedom."

Beast Boy took her book from her and said "You mean you're a prisoner?"

Gene rose up into the sky and started to swing planets with the roll of her fists. "Phenomenal Cosmic Powers!"

She then shrunk back down and into her book. Beast Boy opened it to find her all scrunched up.

"Itty Bitty Living Pages."

"Gene that's…that's terrible!" said Beast Boy.

She then poofed herself back to normal. "It's always the same thing! Poof!"

She appeared closer to Beast Boy and he took a step back.

"What do you need? Poof!"

She appeared closer to Beast Boy and he took a step back.

"What do you need? Oh but to be free…that would be better than all the wishes in all the world! But what am I talking about? That's never going to happen, Gene wake up and smell the coffee." Said Gene.

"Well why not?" asked Beast Boy.

"My father some how got free and he told me that the only way I could get free is if my master wishes me free. So you can guess how many times that's happened." Said Gene.

"…Well I'll do it." Said Beast Boy.

"Uh-huh. Yeah right." Said Gene.

Her head turned into Pinocchio's and her nose grew to indicate he was lying but BB pushed it back into her face.

"I'm serious! I'll use my next two wishes on myself and then I'll use my last one to set you free!" said Beast Boy holding out his hand.

Gene looked at his hand for a second then at him himself.

"Here's hoping." Said Gene.

She took his hand and shook it.

"Out of curiosity, exactly how much to do want to be free?" asked Beast Boy.

"The best way to tell you is to sing it!" said Gene.

"Oh boy here we go again." Said Beast Boy.

Gene zapped up a bunch of random human stuff.

"_Look at this stuff, isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the girl…the girl who can do everything? Look at this trove, treasures untold. How many wonders can one small book hold?"_ Sung Gene.

"Actually it looks more like a bunch of junk." Said Beast Boy.

"You're bringing me down Gar. _Looking at me you'd think 'Sure, she can get anything.'"_ Sung Gene.

Gene looked over the quote unquote 'treasure' and sung. "_I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty…"_

"You mean that bald short kid?" asked Beast Boy.

"NO! And these next few words aren't even words just to let you know. _I've got whosits and whatsits galore. You want thingamabobs? I got twenty."_

"Uh not really." Said Beast Boy.

"_But who cares? No big deal…I want more."_ Gene looked over to where Jillian was reading Jenna a story and Sarah was having another argument…they were having a lot of those as of late. "_I want to be where the teens are. I want to see- want to see 'em dancing. Riding around on those…_what do you call them…oh yeah, cars._ Floating in mid air you don't get too far. Legs are required for jumping, dancing. Strolling along down…_what's the word?_ Street. Here where they walk, here where they run, here they stay all day in the sun. Wandering free, wish I could be, part of that wooooorld."_

Beast Boy took this into consideration. She wanted to be free really badly.

"_What would I give if I could GET AWAY FROM THIS STUPID BOOK? What would I pay to spend a day walking on land? I bet if I walked on land, I could understand. Sick of THE STUPID BOOK, sick of floating, ready to stand. I'm ready to know what the people know. Ask'em questions and get some answers. How does a fire…burn? When's it my turn? Wandering free…FROM THIS STUPID BOOK…wish I… could be…part of your…woooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooorld."_

DONG!

Gene got hit in the face with another frying pan.

"Nobody wished for you to sing! We got enough people doin that as it is!" said Max.

"Ouch sorry. Well he certainly is cranky." Said Gene.

"Only when he doesn't get his food or if he's arguing again with Sarah." Said Beast Boy.

She went back to her hammock and fixed up her nose. She turned her attention to Beast Boy now.

"Well master, what will it be?" asked Gene.

"Well for starters I would really like to repay the people I stole from. But to be able to pay them all off I would need to pay check of a Te…say, could you make me a hero? A super hero? I already have the powers." Said Beast Boy.

"Well let's check my little blue book shall we?" asked Gene.

She opened her book and started to flip through it.

"Let's see, Caesar Salad…"

A roman arm came out of the book with a dagger and tried to stab her.

"AAAAAAH! EVIL HAND! DIE EVIL HAND!" shouted Gene.

She slammed her book shut making the hand go limp.

"I thought you said Genies couldn't kill." Said Beast Boy.

"Yeah but the hand don't know that. Now let's see King Crab…"

She pulls out Sebastian on her finger "No!" she flings him somewhere off screen.

"Ah here we are 'To Make a Super Hero'. Well you're in luck Gar, since you already have your powers we can skip the first step. But I need to hear the magic words. Make it an official wish." Said Gene.

"Gene! I wish for you to make me a Super Hero!" said Beast Boy.

Gene zapped him and the next thing he knew they were both on an island.

"Uh what're we doing here?" asked Beast Boy.

"Well as it turns out you've only just tapped into your shape shifting powers. The guy who lives on this island will help you reach your full potential." Said Gene.

"But what about…"

"Don't worry Gar; I've left the guys back in the Junkyard a note. Only a day will go by in your world no matter how long you train here." Said Gene.

She then pulled out a dwarf from off screen.

"This is Bob. He'll be training you with your powers." Said Gene.

"Oh no I won't!" said Bob.

"**What?**" asked BB and Gene.

"I was supposed to train the greatest shape shifter that ever lived but only got losers! But you know what? I'm through with it all! Two words. I. Am. Retired!" said Bob.

"Oh come on Bob! I need this training so I could become a super hero!" pleaded Beast Boy.

"Yeah. Plus you owe me one." Said Gene.

"_So you wanna be a hero, kid. Well, whoop-de-do. I've been around the block before with blockheads just like you. Each and every one a disappointment. Pain for which their aint no ointment. My answer is two words..."_

Gene zapped him with a lighting bolt leaving him fried and singed.

"OK." Coughed out Bob.

"Yes!" said Beast Boy.

He and Gene gave each other a high five while Bob walked off screen.

"_I've given up hope that someone would come along."_

Bob pulled out some sort of trunk from the bushes. "_A fella who'd ring the bell for once…"_ he took out a trophy with '1st place' on it but after a bit of dusting it revealed to be 11th instead. Gene accidentally startles him causing the trophy to land on his head "_NOT the gong! The kind who wins trophies, won't settle for low fees, at least semipro fees."_

Bob shows Beast Boy a picture of a giant spider he wanted him to change into and Beast Boy did but one of his legs caused for a tree to fall on Bob.

"_But noooooooo. I get the green horn."_

"Everything about me is green." Said Beast Boy.

You now see Bob telling BB to change into a gryphon.

"_I've been out to pasture, pal my ambition gone. Content to spend my lazy days and graze my lawn."_ (A/N: yes dwarfs eat grass. So what?) _"But you need an advisor, a satyr but wiser, a good merchandiser and…"_ BB's wing span caused for Bob to go flying. "_WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAA!"_ Bob hits a tree and it falls over. "_THERE GOES MY ULCER!"_

Now Beast Boy and Bob are doing aerobics. "_I'm down to one last hope and I hope it's you."_

Beast Boy changes into a gorilla and makes a muscle. Bob measures it, shakes his head and gestures for him to do push ups where Gene is counting the ones he does.

"_Though kid you're not exactly a dream come true. I trained enough turkeys, who never came through."_

Beast Boy is a kangaroo with a spoon holding an egg in his mouth trying to walk across a tight rope. But he loses his balance and the egg falls on Bob's head where it is fried by his anger.

"_Kid you're my one last hope so you'll just have to do."_

Beast Boy's next job is to save the dummy girl from the burning stake.

"_Rule number 6: when rescuing a damsel…"_

Beast Boy turns into a pterodactyl and tries to grab her off the stake but instead pulls off her head.

"_Always handle with care."_

Bob has now set up a number of targets and Beast Boy turns into a fire breathing dragon.

"_Rule number 95: when you're a fire breathing dragon, concentrate."_

Beast Boy shoots out a fire ball and it just barley misses Bob.

"_Rule number 96: Aim!"_

Beast Boy changes into an ice dragon and he has to save the damsel dummy from a mountain top.

"_Demigods have faced the odds and ended up a mockery."_

Beast Boy grabs the dummy by the arm only for the rest of the body to be smashed into a mountain peak.

"_Don't believe the stories that you read on all the crockery."_

Beast Boy was a fire breathing dragon again but looked depressed.

"_To be a true shape shifting hero, kid is a dying art."_

BB half heartedly shoots out a fire ball at the target.

"_It's like painting a masterpiece…"_

Beast Boy is amazed when the fire ball actually hits the target.

"_It's a work of heart."_

Bob gently punches him in the dragon arm.

"_It takes more than sinew, comes down to what's in you…"_

Beast Boy, Bob, and Gene were now doing karate kid stances in the sunset.

"_You have to continue to…"_ Beast Boy is once again a gorilla and his arm muscle is pushing the measuring tape until it breaks. "_groooooooooooooooow! NOW THAT'S MORE LIKE IT!"_

Beast Boy is now in front of a deadly obstacle course leaving him wide eyed.

"_I'm down to one last shot and my last high note…"_

Gene blows on a whistle and Beast Boy begins the course.

"_My dreams are on you kid, go make them come true."_

Beast Boy changes into a mountain gorilla and pushes down the pillar.

"_Climb that uphill slope…"_

A giant stone fist was coming down on BB but he changed into a gorgon (A/N: Actually I wanted to type in the type of mythological bull that's supposed to be made out of iron or something but couldn't remember it's name) and the fist shattered.

"_Keep pushin that envelope…"_

Beast Boy changed into a winged serpent and flew through a ring of fire but quickly changed into an ice dragon and froze the sharks that were about to take a bite out of him.

"_You're my one last hope…"_

Beast Boy grabbed the dummy damsel (what's left of it anyways) and landed in a clearing where a dozen dummy targets shot up.

"_And, kid, it's up to…"_

Beast Boy changed into a fire breathing dragon and incinerated them all without harming the dummy damsel.

"_Youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu."_

Gene started clapping that BB passed his final test.

"Thanks Bob for teaching me how to change into mythological animals." Said Beast Boy.

"Just become that true hero and we can call it even kid." Said Bob.

"I'll give you a progress report when this whole thing is over with." Said Gene.

She then poofed herself and Beast Boy back to the junkyard.

"Well I don't exactly have the body of a weight lifter like Max but I have more muscle than I used to." Said Beast Boy.

"Okay Gar, now that we've got the hard stuff out of the way, it's time for the make over." Said Gene.

"Yeah I guess you're right. The Titans will spot my green skin in a second and I'll be behind bars before you can say 'imposter'." Said Beast Boy.

"Than let's give you a different color shall we? For you I'm thinking purple." Said Gene.

She zaps his skin purple and he looks at her with half lidded eyes. "No."

"Okay then how about blue?" asked Gene.

She zaps him blue and he sighs. "Fine. I'll take it."

"Now as for these rags they just simply will not due." Said Gene.

She zaps his clothes into the ones you see on the show.

"Muy Macho! Now as for transportation. Lemur. Come here please." Said Gene.

Naru had seen a lot and wasn't sticking around to see what the magic girl was going to do to him.

"These threads aren't too shabby Gene." Said Beast Boy.

"But that's not all…" said Gene in a game show host voice.

She zapped Carpet and he was sending Naru straight towards Gene.

"You'll be riding in fashion in your brand new camel!"

She changed Naru into a camel.

"Dude, who rides a camel anymore?" asked Beast Boy.

"Excuse me for being old fashioned! I was born during the time of the seven desserts you know. But still camel isn't enough anyways. Think! Think! Think!"

She changed Naru into a horse.

"Still not enough! Wonder if dad ever had these problems. Let's see, what do you need?"

She started to snap her fingers to come up with an idea. While she did this Naru was changed into something different for each snap, including a duck, an ostrich and a car. But he soon turned back to normal.

"That's it! Esalalumbo, shimin dumbo!"

The next thing Naru knew, he was an elephant.

"Talk about your trunk space." Said Gene.

"An elephant? Those are even less ridden then camels." Said Beast Boy.

"Work with me here!" said Gene.

"Okay, okay, sorry. But Naru, for an elephant you look good." Said Beast Boy.

"He's got the outfit, he's got the elephant, but we're not through yet. Hang on to your pointy ears kid, cause we're going to make you a star!" said Gene.

Me: "Whew. Long enough chapter for you? Told you I'd make up for the lack of visual description for that 'Never Had A Friend Like Me' song. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to take a well deserved break."


	13. Hero The Changeling

Me: "Well let's see if I can do this chapter right. Start the fic."

4

3

2

Red X was in front of the Titans and boy did they look pissed. Apparently he had some sort of new staff that had an X in an orb on top but they didn't care.

"You had no authority sending him to Arkham without our permission!" said Robin.

"We didn't even get to question him!" said Cyborg.

"Just because you're our ally and live with us doesn't mean you get to make those kinds of decisions! You're not even a real Titan!" Said Raven.

"WAAAAAAAAH! YOU TOOK HIM AWAY BEFORE I COULD BECOME HIS FRIEND! WAAAAAAAAAH!" cried Starfire.

"I give you all my most deepest and most humblest apologies. I assure you it will never happen again." Said Red X.

"See that it doesn't! You are to discuss prisoner transport BEFORE they are sent to Arkham!" said Robin.

"One plus is that when we finally find our fifth member we can finally kick you out!" said Raven.

The three Titans left the room to vent out their frustration.

"Sigh. What am I going to do with those three?" asked Robin.

"Actually I do believe I have found something that the Justice League left behind." Said Red X taking out a book.

Robin saw X Hawk on Red X's shoulder and started to take out a fish stick. X Hawk paled.

"The Teen Titans must find a fifth member by their next anniversary or they shall be disbanded…" said Red X.

Robin was about to shove another fish stick into X Hawk's mouth but stopped to talk. "But they hated those other superheroes. How can we choose someone they hate?"

X Hawk breathed in relief only to have another fish stick shoved in his mouth.

"Yes but I found something. Should the team not find a fifth member by their next anniversary their new team mate shall be…well this is unexpected." Said Red X.

"What? What is it?" asked Robin shoving another fish stick into X Hawk's mouth.

"Well it says the fifth member will be the Titans closest ally. Well that would be…me." Said Red X.

"Let me see that!" Robin grabbed the book from him and started to flip through the pages. "I'm sure that it says that only a teenaged superhero could…"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures kid." Said Red X.

He held up his staff to Robin and the X inside started to swirl hypnotizing Robin.

"Desperate…measures…" said Robin.

"You will ORDER for them to accept me as their fifth member!" said Red X.

"I will…order them…to…" the spell breaks momentarily "But you're not a teenager!"

"You WILL order them to accept me!" demanded X bringing the staff closer to Robin.

"I will order them…"

The spell is again broken, this time by the trumpet fanfare.

"Huh? What? What happened?" asked Robin.

He moved over to the window and smiled. "X you've got to see this."

An advancing parade is going through the city heading towards the tower with what appears to be Gene in disguise as a female Major.

"_Make way for The Changeling!" _sung a bunch of marchers.

"_Say hey, it's The Changeling!"_ sung a bunch of swordsmen.

Gene starts to sing while mingling with different groups of people _"Hey, clear the way in the old bazaar. Hey you, let us through, it's a bright new star._

_Oh come be the first on your block to meet his eye._

_Make way, here he comes, ring bells, bang the drums." _

She pats on a fat guy's stomach like a drum and brings a random person closer so he could hear her.

"_You're going to love this guy!_

_The Changeling, shape shifting king, hero The Changeling._

_Genuflect, show some respect, down on one knee."_ As she sung this she pulled the carpet out from underneath a bunch of cops causing them to bow.

Naru the elephant marches through town, with BB on his back.

"_Now try your best to stay calm. Brush up your Sunday salaam."_

X Hawk begins to dance to the music but stops when Red X gives him a questioning and at the same time 'I'm going to kill you if you don't stop that' look.

"_Then come and meet his spectacular coterie."_

Gene then "wheelbarrows" six men up onto Naru's trunk.

"_The Changeling, shape shifting king, hero The Changeling."_

They stand on each other's shoulders as they shake hands with BB. But suddenly they all collapse on top of him.

"_Strong as ten regular men definitely."_

Gene sent a magical bolt ends up with BB holding them all up in an acrobatic wheel formation.

"_He helped out the Justice League."_ Sung Tech disguised as an old man.

"_Beat the bad guys when they were fatigued." _Sung Jenna to a little boy.

"_Who wins the heart of African Queens? Why, The Changeling."_ Sung Max.

"_He's got 75 golden camels."_ Sung a bunch of marchers.

"_Don't they look lovely, June?" _said Gene disguised as a guy.

"_Purple Peacocks he's got 53." _Sung a bunch of girls on a peacock float.

"_Fabulous Harry, I love the feathers."_ Said Sarah.

"_When it comes to changing into exotic-type mammals…"_

Beast Boy is changing into random animals on top of Naru.

"_He's such a zoo!"_ sung Gene as a cheetah to a little girl.

"_I'm telling you!"_ sung Gene as a goat to the little boy beside her.

"_He's a world class menagerie."_

Beast Boy now saw the girls he met from chapter 1 who were swooning.

"_The Changeling, handsome is he, The Changeling. That physiquek, how can I speak? Weak at the knees._

_Well, get on out in that square, maybe he'll let you touch his green hair, you'll gawk and grovel and stare at The Changeling._"

Beast Boy blows them a kiss and they faint. While Jillian, being insanely jealous, throws a frying pan at him.

The Titans now see the parade. Starfire is excited, Raven is board, and Cyborg spots a bunch of white monkeys.

"_He's got 95 white Persian monkeys."_ Sung a bunch of marchers as they carried the monkeys.

"_He's got the monkeys. He's got the monkeys." _Sung Cyborg while doing a monkey dance.

Raven and Starfire just stared at him for a second.

"What?" asked Cyborg.

"_To view them he charges no fee." _

"_He's generous. So generous."_

The parade is now at the Tower door. Robin starts to open it to let them in but Red X closed it. Then a rumbling sound was heard and Naru kicked open the door squashing Red X.

"_The Changeling, The Changeling, shape shifting king, The Changeling."_

Red X pushes the door away from him and even though he was wearing a mask you could tell he was unhappy. Gene slid down Naru's trunk to Robin.

"_Heard your team was a force honored to join."_ Sung Gene.

She then started to dance with him a little. But wasn't anything like a slow dance or anything, otherwise Starfire would've fried her in a second.

"_And that, good people, is why he got dolled up and dropped by."_

"_With 60 elephants, llamas galore, with his bears and lions, a brass band and more. His birds that warble on key._

_Make way, for, The Changeliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!"_

More and more fanfare build up until Beast Boy flies off Naru's back on Carpet and flies down to Robin. Red X slams the door shut after getting rid of everything panting against the door.

Me: "I'm afraid that's all your getting for now. I need to work some kinks in this before I write anymore. I'll see you next time I update."


	14. To Fly

Me: "Here goes nothing. Start the fic."

4

3

2

"Robin, I have traveled from the deepest heart of Africa to join your team." Said Beast Boy.

"Listen…Change…Thing!" said Red X.

"Actually it's Changeling." Said Beast Boy.

"Whatever! The point is I'm sorry to say this but this team is filled up! Find another city to take your parade to!" said Red X.

"What parade? I'll I see is my elephant and my flying carpet." Said Beast Boy.

It was at this moment that Red X noticed that all that stuff everyone was singing about had disappeared.

"But how…where… huh?" stumbled Red X.

"That's quite a carpet you have there. I don't suppose I could…." Robin pointed upward to give BB the gist of what he was asking.

"OH sure! Ride your brains out." Said Beast Boy as he got off.

Robin climbed on and was about to fly off when Red X's staff sunk right into Carpet.

"I don't think that's such a good idea!" said Red X.

"Come on X, one thing I pride myself on is that I'm an excellent judge of character. Even I learn to have a little fun, and that's saying something." Said Robin.

Robin kicked Red X's staff out of the way and Carpet took off. X Hawk who was standing on the head of the staff falls down repeatedly bopping the staff with his beak as he descends. Meanwhile Robin and Carpet fly high into the ceiling then do a dive-bomb attack flying under Naru scaring the poor little elephant…lemur…guy.

"Exactly how deep in the heart of Africa did you say you were from?" asked Red X.

"Um…Much deeper than you've been I'm sure." Said Beast Boy.

"Try me." Challenged Red X.

Red X and Beast Boy duck in time as Robin and Carpet whiz centimeters over their heads.

"Look out X Hawk!" warned Robin as Carpet started to chase after him.

X Hawk tried to fly out of the way but Carpet chased after him every flap of the way.

"Hey, watch it! Watch it with that dumb rug!" said X Hawk.

But despite his pleas for some reason Robin couldn't hear him. Just when it seemed as if X Hawk was going to be midair road kill Carpet zoomed underneath him. X Hawk gives a sigh and wipes his brow, now if only he saw the wall he was headed to.

WHAM!

He falls to the floor and his head is circled by miniature Robins on Carpets saying "Have a fish stick" over and over.

"Look out you guys I'm landing this thing!" said Robin.

Robin landed the rug and came sliding off.

"Pretty good kid." Said Red X.

"I do seem to have a bit of a knack for it don't I? Now this kid here…" said Robin putting a hand on BB's shoulder. "This kid has a lot of talent!"

"Robin I'm going to have to disagree! This kid is nothing short but an amateur! The other Titans will take one look at him and try to get rid of him on sight!" said Red X.

"Robin, please, I am THE Changeling. I wouldn't be surprised if they asked for my autograph." Said Beast Boy.

"Don't count on it." Said a voice.

They turned around to see the other three Titans looking pissed.

Just one look on their faces and BB thought 'Well so much for first impressions.'

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Junkyard…

Sarah was singing in a convertible on top of the mountain of garbage that used to be BB's room. Until he could get in good with the Titans his room was up for grabs…unfortunately Sarah was the first one to grab it.

Sarah happily sung from her new room "_Somewhere, out there; beneath the pale moon light. Someone's thinking of me, and loving me…"_

SPLAT!

A rotten tomato had hit the back door.

Sarah just tried to ignore it picking up where she left off.

"_And loving me…"_

SPLAT!

Another tomato had hit the car.

"_And loving me!"_

SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT!

A barrage of rotten fruit and vegetables were thrown at the car courtesy of Max and Tech.

"Told you this would be fun!" said Max.

"I didn't think it would be but you were right." Said Tech.

"ARGH! YOU'RE THROWING FRUITS AND VEGTABLES AT ME AGAIN? YOU TWO I SWEAR! THE INSTANT I GET DOWN FROM…"

However Sarah didn't get the chance to finish her rant because the car was now sliding down hill.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! I NEED TO STEER THIS THING!" shouted Sarah.

She grabbed the steering wheel and tried to get the car to avoid obstacles but it only made the car spin out of control.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" screamed Sarah.

The car finally halted when it hit another mound of junk.

"Sarah! Are you okay?" asked Max.

"I think so." Said a voice from the car.

"Good because BWA HA HA HA HA! THAT WAS HILARIOUS RIGHT TECH?" asked Max.

Tech started to laugh too but unknown to the clowns Sarah had gotten out of the car and now had a weapon in her hand.

"Uh-oh…she found the muffler." Said Max.

"Time to run?" asked Tech.

"Yeah, time to run." Said Max.

Sarah then proceeded to chase the only two guys left all over the junkyard yelling about how she was going to hit them with a muffler.

Jillian sighed as she watched her best gal pal chase the boys around with a muffler trying to hit them with it.

With Beast Boy gone she was in charge of keeping everyone in the junkyard safe. She wasn't sure if she was up to such a responsibility, but she would have to be whether she liked it or not. She felt compelled to sing.

_"I am not a child now I can take care of myself I mustn't let them down now. Mustn't let them see me cry I'm fine I'm fine_

_I'm too tired to listen I'm too old to believe All these chidish stories There is no such thing as faith, and trust and pixie dust_

_I try But it's so hard to believe I try But I can't see what you see I try, I try I try_

_My whole world is changing I don't know where to turn I 'can't leave you waiting But I can't stay and watch this city burn watch it burn_

_'Cause I try But it's so hard to believe I try, but I can't see what you see I try I try_

_I try and try to understand the distance in between The love I feel and the things I fear and every single dream_

_I can finally see it Now I've got to believe All those precious stories All the world is made o faith and trust... and pixie dust_

_So, I'll try Because I finally believe I'll try, cuz I can see what you see_

_I'll try, I'll try_

_I will try_

_I'll try..._

_To fly..."_

Me: "And there you go. Tune in next time for Beast Boy of the Junkyard...wait a second, over 100 reviews? PARTY!"


	15. We are Titans

Me: "That was one hell of a party. Start the fic."

4

3

2

"Yo! You can't just accept a new member in without telling us!" said Cyborg.

"Cyborg is right, if none of the others were any good what makes you think this drip will be any better?" asked Raven.

"Because he actually has some talent, now before you all run him out of the tower…" said Robin.

"Run me out? Wait! What?" asked Beast Boy.

"We're all going to train him, and you're all going to join him in some of the exercises." Said Robin.

"Not me. I have to follow a lead on Slade so I'll just see you all later." Lied Red X.

"You can't be serious!" said Cyborg.

"I most certainly am! Lately you've all been skipping battle practice to play video games, meditate and…drink mustard." Said Robin.

Cyborg and Raven glared at Beast Boy while Starfire merely looked sad.

"But I like mustard." Said Starfire T-T.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Meanwhile in the junkyard…

"Hope BB's doing okay." Said Max.

"Well Max, sometimes you just have to have faith in your friends as high as the skies. Why I remember a story about an ant trying to move a rubber tree plant…can't really remember how the beginning of it goes though…" said Tech.

As if on cue an ant came out onto the table Max and Tech were eating at.

"_Oh everyone knows that an ant can't move a rubber tree plant. But he had hiiiiiiiiiigh hopes! Yes he had high apple pie in sky…."_ Sung Tech.

SLAM!

Max had crushed the ant with his fist.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" demanded Tech.

"It was an ant and I squished it!" said Max.

"HE WAS PART OF THE SONG!" shouted Tech.

"Oh…I'm sorry." Said Max.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it now…anyways._ That ant had hiiiiiiiiiigh hopes…" _SLAM! Tech had hit his hand on the same place Max had squashed the ant._ "before you squished it."_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin and the Titans were standing outside the Tower in front of a pole sticking out of the ground.

"If you plan to be one of us you have to go through the same training that Robin put us through shortly after we were formed." Said Cyborg.

"So prepare to feel the burn." Said Raven.

"You're first task is to retrieve this birdarang." Said Robin.

"Oh well that doesn't sound so hard." Said Beast Boy.

Robin threw the birdarang up to the top of the pole and smirked.

"From up there." Said Robin.

"Still a piece of cake." Said Beast Boy.

"Without using your powers." Said Raven.

Beast Boy glared at her for a second.

"Anything else I should know?" asked Beast Boy.

"Just that you need to get it with these gold weights." Said Cyborg.

Robin brought out a box that was extremely heavy to him.

Starfire took two gold medals out of the box and tied each one to one of Beast Boy's wrists…which immediately fell to the ground.

"This represents discipline." Said Starfire holding up on of BB's arms with the weights.

She let go and his arm dropped to the ground. She went over to his other hand and lifted it up.

"And this represents strength." Said Starfire.

She let go and Beast Boy's hand fell to the ground.

"You need both to get the birdarang." Said Robin.

"Well…here goes nothing." Said Beast Boy.

Beast Boy tried to climb the stupid thing but he kept falling, even with his new muscles.

"So much for little boy blue." Said Raven.

"This might be tougher than I thought. Oh well everyone take your positions." Said Robin.

Everyone had spread out in front of Robin and he tossed them all bow staffs. Beast Boy was about to grab his when Raven grabbed it and tripped him with it.

"_Let's get down to business, to defeat Slade. Am I training Titans, or a bunch of toddlers."_

Cyborg put a scorpion down the back of Beast Boy's costume causing him to flail about hitting all three of them.

Robin rolled his eyes and poll vaulted over to Beast Boy.

"_You're the saddest super hero I've ever met, but you can BET before…"_ Robin had accidentally got hit in the gut at the BET part and knocked Beast Boy's bow staff away. Robin grabbed him by his collar and sang _"Mister I'll make a Titan out of you."_

Robin had a bucket on his head and everyone threw rocks at him, he deflected each and everyone.

"_Tranquil as a forest, but on fire within. Once you find your center you are sure to win." _Sung Robin.

Now it was BB's turn with the bucket and frankly he looked scared. As it turns out he had a right to because Raven, Cyborg, and Starfire threw the rocks at him causing the bucket to fall on his head, and somehow he actually hit one of the rocks like a baseball. The rock was headed towards Robin but he dodged out of the way and it hit Cyborg without causing any damage at all.

"_You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot!"_ sung Robin.

Everyone was now catching fish from a river. This was a little pointless to BB considering he was a vegetarian. But he made a move to grab a fish and instead grabbed Raven's boot pulling her under the water. She glared at him through the water and he delicately put her foot down.

"_And you haven't got a clue! But SOMEHOW I'll make a Titan out of you!"_ Sung Robin.

A mini-Gene wearing snorkeling gear popped out of the river and handed BB a fish.

Everyone was now running through a bunch of flaming arrows. Starfire was in the lead.

"_I'm never gonna catch my breath." _Sung Starfire.

"_Say goodbye to those who knew me." _Sung Raven.

One of the arrows managed to hit Raven in the butt sending her screaming into the sky.

"_Why was I a fool in school for cutting gym?" _ Cyborg asked/sung as he broke his face while trying to break a titanium block.

Robin was now beating the snot out of BB in a sparring match knocking him into a corner where Gene came out toweling him.

"_This guy gots him scared to death." _Thought Gene.

"_Hope no one sees right through me."_ Thought Beast Boy.

Everyone was now running atop a bunch of poles to the shoreline when Cyborg stopped causing the others to stop.

"_Now I really wish I knew how to swim." _ Sung Cyborg.

"_We are Titans, you must be swift as a coursing rive. We are Titans, with all the force of a great typhoon. We are Titans, with all the strength of a raging fire, mysterious as the dark side of the moon."_

Now everyone was running around the Tower with ten pound weights on their shoulder. Beast Boy did fine the first couple of laps but was now too tired to go on.

"_Time is racing towards us, till we fight the evil Slade. Heed my every order and you MIGHT survive."_ Sung Robin.

Robin went back and took the weights away from BB giving him a glare.

Later BB was really feeling the strain of the training when Robin came out of nowhere with BB's luggage.

"_You're unsuited for the Titan war, so pack up, go home, you're through. How could I make a Titan out of you?"_ Robin sang/asked.

Beast Boy was a little depressed. Maybe he was right. He was about to leave when he saw the birdarang on top of the pole. He would give it one more shot before he gave up on helping his friends.

"_We are Titans, you must be swift as a coursing river…"_

Beast Boy tried to climb with the weights but it was just too much and he landed on his butt…which killed an ant who was the brother of the ant Max assassinated.

But then he got an idea, he wrapped the weights around the pole and started climbing it like a lumber jack. (A/N:_He's a lumber jack and he's okay._ Lol)

"_We are Titans, with all the force of a great typhoon."_

Beast Boy got half way up and looked down to see Raven, Cyborg, and Starfire cheering him on.

"_We are Titans, with all the strength of a raging fire."_

Robin then had a birdarang thrown at his feet. He looked up to see that on top of the pole was BB giving him a thumbs up.

Pretty soon everyone had gotten the birdarang and now their training was getting a bit easier to them.

"_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon."_

Raven and Starfire ran through the arrows with ease.

"_We are Titans, you must be swift as a coursing river."_

Cyborg finally broke the titanium steel block with his face.

"_We are Titans, with all the force of a great typhoon."_

Beast Boy was now running ahead of everyone with the ten pounded weights on his shoulders.

"_We are Titans, with all the strength of a raging fire."_

Beast Boy finally managed to win a sparring match with Robin by delivering a solid blow to his chin.

Everyone was lined up for their last piece of bow staff training. Robin threw them their bow staffs and Raven caught Beast Boy's again but this time handed it to him. Apparently he had managed to get in on everyone's good side.

"_Mysterious as the dark side of the mooooooooooooon!"_

Me: "Well there you go. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I hope to see your reviews soon."


	16. If I didn't have you

Me: "Well here's the next chapter. Start the fic."

4

3

2

Sarah and Max were arguing again and Jillian had had just about enough of it.

"Grrr! I wish Gene was here so we could make them stop!" said Jillian.

"What you miss her and not me?" asked a voice.

Jillian turned around to see Beast Boy in the blue.

"Beast Boy!" shouted Jillian.

"Didn't think I wouldn't stop by to tell all of you how I'm doing now did you?" asked Beast Boy.

Jillian gave him a quick hug before blushing and letting go. "Uh… sorry. I um missed you and got caught up in the moment…tee hee?"

"So what you need Gene for?" asked Beast Boy.

"Look!" said Jillian pointing towards Sarah and Max.

"Well I guess I could loan Gene to you but call me crazy but I think those two are in love." Said Beast Boy.

"Okay…you're crazy." Said Jillian.

"Hey! I'll make the stupid jokes around here! Wait…that didn't come out right…" said Beast Boy.

Jillian snatched the book from Beast Boy and started to rub the lock with her thumb. Soon Gene popped, wondering what she was needed for now.

"What is your wish now?" asked Gene.

Jillian pointed over to Max and Sarah and said "I need them to stop! Their driving everyone insane!"

Gene brought her hand to her chin for a second in consideration.

"I don't know. I think they might be in love. I can't interfere with love." Said Gene.

"**LOVE?"** shouted both Beast Boy and Jillian.

"Yeah, haven't you ever heard of the old saying about protesting too much? They might be in love." Said Gene.

"Whatever! I just wish that you would do something that might make them stop!" said Jillian.

"Okay, but hold on to your turbans kids. I'm not sure what might happen." Said Gene.

She zapped the arguing 'couple' with her finger only to turn them into a two headed dragon. Gene stared at her finger dumb foundly.

"I think my magic needs a tune up or something." Said Gene.

"Oh great! Now we're a two headed dragon! Somehow Max, I know this all your fault!" said Sarah.

"My fault? HOW THE HECK IS ALL THIS MY FAULT?" asked Max.

"I don't know! But it has to be your fault somehow! ARGH! Sometimes I wonder why I even put up with you!" said Sarah.

"Oh yeah? Well same goes for me! I bet I could do a lot of things if I didn't have you." Said Max.

"Uh oh. Looks like another song is coming on." Said Beast Boy.

"_I'd be rocking with dinos! Swinging with the rhinos!"_ sung Max as he plays on the bones of the dino but then starts to dance with them as they turn into rhinos.

_"I'd re-Titan-ize this junkyard in a minute! Max, they would sing because you'd know I'd be the Titan King. Yes I'd love this world without you in it!" _sung Max as he popped a balloon face of Sarah.

"Hey, isn't the Titan King an actual story on asked Beast Boy.

We do a zoom in a Max's lava lamp.

"_If I didn't have you." _Sung Max.

The lava turns into Sarah's head.

"If YOU didn't have ME?" asked Sarah.

A geyser springs up beside him, delivering a covered dinner tray.

"_If I didn't have you!_" Sung Max.

Max opened it up to find Sarah's head, still alive by the way, looking pissed.

"Well how about if I didn't have you? Huh?" asked Sarah.

Max simply sticks an apple in her mouth.

"**_Oh, what I could be if there was only me. Oh what'd I do if I didn't have you!"_** sung both Sarah and Max.

"Stop bickering and get your act together you guys!" said Jillian.

"Act?" asked Sarah.

She was now in a typical Japanese kimono and Max was dressed as the Phantom of the Opera.

"Did someone say act? I can act! _If only I had separate parts," _She bonks Max's head with her fan and he disappears.

_"my career would be the arts," _sung Sarah as she's chiseling away at a statue Max, a la Venus Demilo... boobs and all. (A/N: Max with Venus Demilo boobs...LOL) She taps it and Max cracks, the arms falling off first.

_"I'd be the star in every heart!_ _You'd be the half that the whole world forgot! If I didn't have you." _sung Sarah.

She unzips Max's head and if flies into her hand.

"I should be so lucky!" said Max.

Max's head falls right back onto the neck where it came from and is automatically reattached.

"_If I didn't have you!" _sung Sarah.

"Oh wait, you'd be dead!" said Max.

"**_Oh, what I could be if there was only me. Oh what'd I do if I didn't have you! Oh what'd I do if I didn't have you!"_** sung both Sarah and Max.

"Trapped, trapped." Said Sarah as her neck is stretched over an alley on which a big boulder is rolling. Just before she would've gotten beheaded, we switch to Sarah and Max, superimposed over said boulder.

"I'm probably stuck with you now for 500 years!" said Max.

"Oh dear, he's learned to count." Said Sarah poking his eyes.

Now the two are in a court room where Max is on the stand and Sarah is the judge.

"If you had gotten me a good lawyer I would've made you split 4 months ago!" said Max.

"Now listen here pal! I didn't come here to be insulted!" said Sarah.

"Oh? Well where do you usually go?" asked Max.

"_I'd be a fire breathing lizard!"_ Sung Sarah as she turned into Godzilla and breathed fire on Max.

"_I'd be one high-flying wizard!"_ Sung Max as he lets all the air out of Sarah's mouth like a balloon.

"_You'd be nothing without me, you'd be extinct, you'd cease to be."_ Sung Sarah.

"_I'm so tired of your nagging."_ Sung Max.

"_And I'm so tired of your bragging."_ Sung Sarah.

"Heh. Without me you'd have no brain…" started Max.

Sarah put a latex glove on her hand and put it through Max's head to show that there was no brain inside.

"**_WITH WHICH TO THINK!"_** sung both.

"Dude! What happened to his brain?" asked Beast Boy.

"I'm just chalking it up to my list of actions caused by a faulty genie finger." Said Gene sitting down writing on a clipboard.

Both Max and Sarah were now singing their individual solos while Gene was trying to fix her finger.

"Okay let's try it now." Said Gene.

She shot out a blast of magic only for it to hit Tech in the butt sending him flying into the sky.

"There we go." Said Gene.

"Is Tech going to be okay when he lands?" asked Jillian.

Gene just shrugged and blasted Max and Sarah. They were apart now but were still dragons and they were…doing the tango?

"This way, let me lead." Said Sarah.

"No this way twinkle toes!" said Max.

Soon a chorus line of can can kicking eggs popped out of nowhere singing "_Yeah, yeah, yeah."_

Gene tried to fix them again but just made them a two headed dragon again.

"Damn it!" cursed Gene.

"**_Life could be so sweet if these were both my feet!"_ **sung Max and Sarah.

She zapped them again only to turn them into Sunny and Claire impersonators. Max was Sunny and Sarah was Claire.

"**_What I'd do if I didn't have you."_** Sung both of them.

"I got you babe!" said Max.

"**_Oh what I'd do if I didn't have youuuuuuuuu."_**

Gene zapped them again and when smoke cleared they looked like Elvis impersonators. Sarah was the skinny Elvis and Max was the fat one.

"**_Weeeeeeeeeelllll, oh if I didn't, oh if I didn't have yoooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu."_** Sung both.

"Thank you very much." Said Max.

"Sarah has left the building." Said Sarah.

"You've never really sung before have you, woman?" asked Max.

POW!

Sarah had delivered a killer blow to Max's chin which miraculously enough ended the wish.

"We're back to normal!" said Sarah.

"Alright!" said Max.

"That's right. Now I remember, a good sock to the jaw always finishes those kinds of wishes." Said Gene.

"But did they have to sing? They were kind of bad." Said Beast Boy.

"GET'EM!" shouted Max.

Max and Sarah started to chase Beast Boy all around the junkyard and Jillian just sighed.

"Well at least they're doing it together." Said Jillian.

Me: "Not exactly one of my best chapters I'll admit but the next one is bound to be better…I think. Oh well, I'll see you the next time I update."


	17. Zero to Hero

Me: "Start the fic."

4

3

2

Beast Boy looked up a top of a junk pile to see that his old room was gone.

"Guys, where's my room?" asked Beast Boy.

Max and Sarah started whistling innocently.

"Why do I have a feeling you two are behind this?" asked Beast Boy.

A beeping sound was heard and Beast Boy took out his Titan Communicator. He still hadn't officially become a Teen Titan but he was close enough for them to give him this.

"Changeling here." Said Beast Boy.

"Changeling, Brother Blood has us pinned down and Cyborg desperately needs to get back to the Tower and recharge." Said Robin.

"I'm on my way!" said Beast Boy.

He closed the communicator and turned to his friends.

"Well guys I got to go." Said Beast Boy.

"Already?" asked Jillian.

"Afraid so, duty calls." Said Beast Boy.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The mighty Teen Titans were trapped in a pit. Brother Blood and his minions were on top waiting for them to go come up so they could shoot them down. So far Cyborg had been fending them off with his sonic cannon but he was starting to lose power for his power cells because of it. This made Brother Blood as happy as he could be, in fact he felt like singing.

"_Twiddly dee."_ Sung Brother Blood.

"_Twiddly dee."_ Echoed the minions.

"_He's running out…"_ sung Brother Blood.

"_He's running out…"_ Echoed the minions.

"_He's running out of power ceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeells!_" sung Brother Blood.

"_Of power ceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeells!"_ Echoed the minions.

They began to laugh evilly as they failed to notice Robin, Raven and Starfire having found a power line and were now temporarily using it to recharge Cyborg.

"**_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_** laughed Brother Blood along with his minions.

They were done laughing now and all leaned over the pit.

"**_No power cells!"_** Sung Brother Blood along with his minions.

They were then all blasted away from the pit by Cyborg's sonic cannon.

Brother Blood got off the ground and began to stomp his way over to the pit when all of a sudden he was rammed away by a green T-Rex. This gave the rest of the Titans a chance to get out of the pit.

"Thanks for the assist Changeling. Now it's time to give you a field test. Titans! Go!" ordered Robin.

Well with BB working with the Titans they made quick work with Brother Blood. Beast Boy teamed up with the Titans a number of times, together they were unstoppable. Gene was so proud she poofed herself to Bob's island to tell him the good news.

"I'm telling you Bob now that BB is working with the Titans they're so hot they make steam look cold." Said Gene.

"You're going to sing again aren't you?" asked Bob.

"No…" said Gene.

Soon a number of herselves poofed up but the last one was fat for some reason.

"WE'RE going to sing." Said Gene.

"Teriffic." Said Bob sarcastically.

"_Bless my soul, Gar was on a roll, person of the week in every Titan opinion poll."_ Sung Gene #1.

A plate with Beast Boy on it started rolling giving you the impression he was running.

"_What a pro, Gar could stop a show, point him at a monster and you're talkin S.R.O." _sung Gene #2.

Beast Boy is now signing autographs completely ignoring that his homeless friends were trying to get to him.

"_He was a no one."_

"_A zero, zero."_

Plasmus went up to Beast Boy only to have him change into an Ice Dragon instantly freezing him.

"_Now he's a honcho!"_

"_He's our hero!"_

"_Here was a kid with his act down pat_." CLUNK! BB and Max had head butted each other as a best friend thing.

"_Zero to hero in no time flat. Zero to hero." _

Red X threw out a model of Plasmus he had sent to kill Beast Boy.

"_Just like that_." SNAP.

"_When he smiled the girls went wild with oohs and aahs_."

Beast Boy was now walking through a crowd of girls screaming his name and yet he wasn't able to see Jillian trying to get to him but ending up pushed out by all the other girls.

"_And they slapped his face on every plate_."

Gene # 4 Showed Beast Boy's face on a plate only to Gene #2…

BONK.

Well you get the idea.

"_On every place_!"

CLUNK

Gene #4 crashed the plate through Gene #2's head so she now had a new fashionable neckless.

"_From appearance fees and royalties our Gar had cash to burn_."

BB became so popular that he was now being paid for public appearances.

"_Now nouveau riche and famous, he could tell you what a Changeling earned_."

Turns out he used the money to buy the Junkyard Teens diamond plated cars to sleep in.

"_Say Amen, there he goes again_."

Cinderblock charges at Beast Boy only to have him turn into a T-Rex and send him flying with the courtesy of his tail.

"_Sweet and undefeated, and an awesome ten for ten_!"

Gene #3 held up a sign of the number 10 to show his score.

"_Folks lined up just to watch him flex, and this perfect package packed a pair of pretty specs_."

Girls were trying to gaze into his eyes much to Jillian's displeasure.

"_Beast Boy, he comes, he sees, he conquers. Honey, the crowds were goin bonkers_."

Beast Boy charges at Malchior as a dragon himself only to put Malchior in a bird cage much to his embarrassment.

"_He showed the moxie, brains and spunk!_"

A giant sea serpent was about to take a bite out of Beast Boy's head only for it's jaw to get broken by a mountain gorilla.

"_From zero to hero, a major hunk_."

Gene #4 had made a statue of Beast Boy for some reason.

"_From zero to hero, and who'da thunk?"_

Now all the Gene's were dancing as the music sped up.

"_Who put the glad in gladiator?"_ Gene #1 sung while dressed as a gladiator.

"_The Changeling_!"

"_Who's darin deeds are great theater?"_ Sung Gene #2 with a theatre mask on.

Beast Boy, Gene, and Bob were watching a play about himself.

"_The Changeling!"_

"_Isn't he bold?"_ sung Gene #5.

"_No one braver!"_ Sung a bunch of statues.

"_Is he sweet?" Sung Gene #1._

"_Our favorite flavor_!"

"_Changeling, my man_!"

The Gene's were dancing harder than ever now. Bob thought they might explode.

"_Bless my soul, Gar was on a roll! Undefeated_!"

Red X was starting to get frustrated with the fact that the villains he hires to get rid of BB keep getting defeated.

"_Riding high!"_

"_And the nicest guy. **Not conceited**_!"

"_He was a nothing! Zero, Zero_!"

A Volcano blows it's top.

"_Now he's a honcho! He's our hero_!"

Ice Dragon Beast Boy freezes it stopping it completely.

"_He hit the heights at breakneck speed_!"

Beast Boy as a pegasus flew under a constellation's skirt causing it to fly up confusing a number of astrologers.

"_From zero to hero_!"

Red X banged his head on the table.

"_Gar is a hero_!"

Beast Boy implanted his hands in wet cement.

"_Now he's a herooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"_

Many past scenes were being shown now.

"_Yes indeed_."

All the 5 Gene's now collapsed.

"Figures…They wore themselves out." Said Bob.


	18. A Friend In Me

It's been a while since I updated this fic, huh? Sorry, but this chapter was a lot harder than it looked. The next one will be better I promise. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Beast Boy looked at everyone and it was pretty clear they were mad at him for brushing them off.

"Okay you're all pretty mad at me that much is obvious. But I got something to make it up to you!" said Beast Boy.

BB couldn't help but grin at their raised eyebrows.

"It's a song!" said Beast Boy.

"Oh no, not another one." Said Sarah.

"Yes another one, isn't that wonderful! It's like our lives are a giant musical or some type of story on a website!" said Beast Boy.

"Huh?"

Beast Boy quickly regained his composure.

"_You've got a friend in me. You've got a friend in me."_ Sung Beast Boy.

Tech, Max, Sarah, and Jillian looked doubtful but continued to let him sing.

"_When the road looks rough ahead, and your miles and miles from your nice warm bed…_or car, whatever."

Now that thought about it, they really did just sleep in cars.

"_You just remember what your old pal said,"_

Beast Boy ran to Tech and Max and put his arms around their shoulders

"_Boy, you've got a friend in me"_

Tech and Max had their withdrawl starting to weaken.

"_Yeah, you've got a friend in me."_

BB pulled a trophy out from behind his back that said "You Got A Friend In Me"

"_You've got a friend in me. You've got a friend in me."_

He handed it to Sarah who looked at it with a raised eyebrow.

"_If you've got troubles, I've got'em too."_

Beast Boy stood shocked as he saw Jenna trying to fend her teddy bear off from a giant rat.

"_There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you."_

Beast Boy sprinted over to her and kicked the rat away

"_We stick together and can see it through, cause you've got a friend in me. You've got a friend in me."_

Beast Boy picked her up and put her on his shoulders which she enjoyed with utter glee.

"_Some other folks might a little bit smarter than I am, bigger and stronger too…"_

Tech and Max smirked as they stood triumphantly.

"_Maybe…"_

Max and Tech sent him a mock glare.

"_But none of them will ever love you the way I do, it's me and you…and you…and you…and you…and you."_

Beast Boy picked up Jenna and pointed his fingers at all his friends.

"_And as the years go by, our friendship will never die."_

Beast Boy pulled out a fake beard and put it on his chin and started to walk like an old man.

"_You're going to see it's our destiny…"_

Beast Boy changed into a gorilla and gave them all a group hug.

"_You've got a friend in me."_

Beast Boy changed back and put them all down, he had won them over.

"_You've got a friend in me."_

Beast Boy gave Jillian a small peck on the cheek making her blush.

"_You've got a friend in me."_

Jillian glomped Beast Boy from behind.

"I guess we'll forgive you." said Tech.

Jillian let go of him with a small blush on her face.

"Thanks guys, and I promise to make more time for…"

However, before Beast Boy could continue he was interrupted by a beeping sound.

He gave his friends a sheepish grin.

"Hold that thought."

He opened it up to see Robin.

"Dude, what is it? I'm kind of in the middle of something!" said Beast Boy.

"Changeling, we need your help downtown now!" said Robin.

"But…"

"Now!!" shouted Robin.

Beast Boy groaned.

"Fine! I'll meet you there!" said Beast Boy.

Beast Boy turned back to the others with an uneasy smile.

"Uh…"

"Just go!" said Tech.

"I will make it up to you guys I promise!" said Beast Boy.

Jenna had taking Gene's book and brought her out.

"I'm ready to make my last wish." said Jenna.

"What is it hon?"

"I don't think Tech sings enough so I wish he would only speak through song!!"

"Um are you sure about this one…?"

"You're a genie, no choice."

Gene snapped her fingers. "Drat the kid has a point." she admitted.

Gene sent out a zap of magical lighting towards Tech who suddenly fell over when it hit him knocking him unconscious.

"Sorry Tech, I'll make it up to you I promise." said Gene.

Gene noticed that Beast Boy had rode off on carpet without her.

"Oh dang, Gar wait for me!!"

As Gene flew after him Sarah and Jillian were tackling a different type of problem.

"So…You gonna tell him yet?"

Jillian blushed as she diverted her gaze away from her friend.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come off it, he obviously likes you back." said Sarah.

"But what if…"

"I know you're a lot more jittery than you let on, and confessing to someone you like is a big step…but it's one you got to take while you still can!"

Jillian held her arms rubbing them up and down a little.

"You can't fight your feelings forever." said Sarah.

By this time Tech started to wake up.

"_Oh what hit me?"_ sang Tech. He immediately placed both hands over his mouth in shock. He uncovered his mouth for a moment "_Laaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!"_ He quickly covered it again and ran into his room car/laboratory.

"Yay, now Tech will sing more!!" said Jenna.

That's all for now I'm afraid. I really hope this helps a friend of mine, he is the writer of Teen Titans the Musical but is in a bit of a slump, hope this helps pally. I know you're reading.


	19. Playing With the Big Boys Now

For those who think this story is just weird you're taking it too seriously, it's supposed to be a parody filled with randomness. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Beast Boy arrived at the Jump City Museum where Robin told him to come in his Changeling form. He opened the front doors to find Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven tied to individual pillars.

"Well, it looks we have a visitor."

Out of the shadows came Slade and Brother Blood dressed in odd Egyptian gowns.

"I hope you don't plan to interrupt our ceremony, with our artifacts we will have the Teen Titans aka the 'heroes of youth' witness our ritual to the Egyptian Gods and in return we shall gain invincibility." said Brother Blood.

"Um excuse me for being skeptical but are you two insane?"

"You bet your colored behind they are!!" shouted Cyborg.

"Whether that works or not, I won't let you do it!" said Beast Boy.

Brother Blood smirked "Is that a fact young man?"

"That's Changeling to you!"

"Oh I do believe he means to try and stop us, Slade."

"Then maybe we should show him who he's dealing with."

Slade threw a smoke pellet on the ground, coughing was heard in the mist of the smoke because it looked like the pellet was a little bit more powerful than they thought. When the smoke cleared Brother Blood and Slade were still there, they stared at each other for a moment before they started to sing…

"_By the power of Ra…"_

Slade held up an empty Pringles canister.

"_Mut…_

Brother Blood pulled out a hubcap from someplace Beast Boy hoped was behind his back.

"_Nut..._

Slade pulled out a nut from underneath his mask.

"_Khnum..._

Brother Blood placed a dirty wooden spoon on the floor.

"_Ptah... _

Slade held up a trash can lid.

"_Nephthys…_

Brother Blood held up a cat mask.

"_Nekhbet..._

Slade pulled out a surprisingly big broken fishing pole from his boot.

"_Sobek..._

Brother Blood showed an empty bottle of Sobe.

"_Sekhment... _

Brother blood pressed a button on his arm.

"_Sokar..._

A toilet fell down out of nowhere.

"_Selket..._

A broken fan fell to the ground smashing itself into pieces.

"_Reshpu..._

A hammer fell onto Beast Boy's foot making him hop on one leg for a short time.

"_Wadjet... _

An anvil fell out of the sky nearly hitting BB.

"_Anubis..._

A dog landed on Beast Boy's left.

"_Anukis... _

A cat landed on Beast Boy's right.

"_Seshmu..._

They both started to fight each other getting Beast Boy caught up in the middle of it until he turned into a raptor and scared them both away.

"_Meshkent..._

A muffler fell to the ground but the odd thing was that it had the words "Property of Sarah"

"_Hemsut..._

"What were you guys doing with Sarah's muffler? She's surprisingly protective of that thing! If I don't get that back to her she's going to have my head." said Beast Boy.

"_Tefnut... _

A empty glass bottle fell to the ground and shattered.

"_Heket..._

A toilet paper tube landed on Beast Boy's head.

"_Mafdet..._

Beast Boy narrowly avoided a knife that almost took his nose off.

"_Ra!"_

Both Slade and Brother Blood held up the empty Pringles canister.

"STOP!!!" shouted Beast Boy. Slade and Brother Blood froze in place with the canister.

"What is with all the garbage?!" asked Beast Boy.

"Well you see, we missed garbage day and this museum has a very limited Egyptian section..." said Brother Blood.

"Moving on…" said Slade.

"_So you think you've got friends in high places…"_

Brother Blood scoffed.

"_With the power to put us on the run…"_

Slade lowered his eye halfway_._

"_Well, forgive us these smiles on our faces…"_

Brother Blood suppressed a chuckle.

"_You'll know what power is when we are done Son…"_

Brother Blood and Slade gave Beast Boy an evil smirk. But because of Slade's mask you couldn't really tell if he was really giving the same face as Brother Blood.

"_You're playing with the big boys now."_

Slade started to circle left around Beast Boy.

"_Playing with the big boys now." _

While Brother Blood circled right.

"_Ev'ry spell and gesture…" _

Slade pulled out a laser gun from his belt and fired on Beast Boy.

"_Tells you who's the best, you're playing with the big boys now…" _

Beast Boy skidded across the floor, the part of his chest where the laser had hit him was smoking slightly.

"_You're playing with the big boys now…" _

Brother Blood kicked him in the face sending him in the opposite direction.

"_You're playing with the big boys now…" _

Slade picked him up only to give him a shoulder throw.

"_Stop this foolish mission…" _

As Beast Boy got up Slade held up his palm to BB's face.

"_Watch a true magician…" _

Brother Blood shot red lightning at Beast Boy.

"_Give an exhibition how…" _

Slade set up the only Egyptian artifacts the museum and then set them on fire.

"_Pick up your silly twig, boy You're playing with the big boys now!"_ sung Brother Blood.

"Twig?" repeated Beast Boy. "What twi…OH LOOK A TWIG!!!"

Beast Boy picked up a twig and poked in Slade's only visible eye.

"_By the power of Ra Mut, Nut, Khnum, Ptah Sobek, Sekhmet, Sokar, Selket Anumbis, Anukis Hemsut, Tefnut, Meshkent, Mafdet…"_

Slade chased Beast Boy around the room trying to get a chance to strangle him. As Beast Boy ran he noticed that there was a lever labeled 'release'.

"_You're playing with the big boys now…"_

Slade finally grabbed Beast Boy by the arm swung him towards a stone pillar. But Beast Boy was quick and changed into a cockroach in which he merely harmlessly bounced off the pillar.

"_You're playing with the big boys now…"_

Brother Blood tried to step on Beast Boy but he was too quick. When he got far away enough he changed back to normaland looked around in a panicked manner, not knowing where they would strike next.

"_By the might of Horus, you will kneel before us…"_

Slade fired his laser again just barely missing Beast Boy.

"_Kneel to our splendorous power…" _

Brother Blood spread out his limbs getting them to open up to reveal rocket launchers and lasers. Beast Boy changed into many different forms to avoid them all, forms which included a rabbit, a mouse, a blue jay, and a gnat.

"_You put up a front…"_

Slade stuck out his chest giving the tough guy image.

"_You put up a fight…"_

Brother Blood brought up his fists and swung them around in a brave mannor.

"_And just to show we feel no spite…"_

Beast Boy gave an annoyed look as both villains lightly patted him on the head.

"_You can be our acolyte…" _

Slade slapped a silver S sticker to Beast Boy's forehead, which must've had some superglue on it because Beast Boy couldn't pull it off.

"_But first, boy, it's time to bow…" _

Both villains delivered a painful blow to Beast Boy's stomach, he bent forward in pain.

"_Or it's your own grave you'll dig, boy…" _

Slade threw a shovel at Beast Boy's feet.

"_You're playing with the big boys, playing with the big boys, playing with the, playing with the…"_

Brother Bloodand Slade danced around Beast Boy slowly moving towards a long piece of rope.

"_Playing with the big boys Now!"_

Slade and Brother Blood both pulled on the rope which pulled off a curtain from the sky light that none of the Titans had noticed.

Moonlight poured it and hit the artifacts. Slade and Brother Blood laughed evilly, soon they would be invincible…so why wasn't anything happening?

"Do you feel any different?" asked Slade.

"Not really, do you think it still worked?" asked Brother Blood.

"Here, I'll check for you." said Beast Boy.

Beast Boy changed into a T-Rex and hit them with his tail sending them flying into the stone wall. They fell to the ground in a moan of pain.

"Nope…didn't work…" groaned Brother Blood.

"I don't get it, what did we do wrong? Sure there was garbage but that shouldn't have effected it." said Slade.

Beast Boy walked over and bent down to look at Slade in the face.

"Funny thing those Egyptian Gods, you see a long time ago there was this guy named Moses and he had this really cool staff and…" started Beast Boy.

"CHANGELING GET US DOWN!!!" shouted Robin.

"Oh right, saving you guys."

Beast Boy ran over and pulled the lever, four of five Titans fell to the ground…but Starfire was not only still attached to his pillar but she was launched with it through the roof like a rocket.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!!!"

"STARFIRE!!!" shouted Robin.

"Uh dudes? Brother Blood and Slade are getting away." said Beast Boy.

Robin grabbed him by the shoulders and started to shake him violently. "STARFIRE, CHANGELIN!!! STARFIRE!!! STARFIRE!!! STARFIRE!!! STARFIRE!!! GOTTA SAVE HER!!! GOTTA SAVE HER!!! GOTTA SAVE HER NOW!!!"

Robin ran off at an impressive speed but Cyborg caught him by the cape, which kinda made him run in place.

"Whoa man, where'd y'all think you're going?"

"STARFIRE!!! GOTTA SAVE HER!!! NOW!!! NOW!!! NOW!!!"

"Yes I know but we're parked in the opposite direction." said Cyborg.

"Oh…uh…I knew that…um…just making sure everyone knew where we parked." said Robin.

"Suuure."

"What?! Changeling didn't come with us ya know!" said Robin.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Junkyard…

"_I can't stop singing, and I hate iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit."_ sung Tech.

"That's rough Tech…hey do you hear something?" asked Max.

"_Like whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?"_

"Like an alien girl attached to a pillar screaming for her life as she comes careening down towards the earth." said Max.

"_No."_

It was at this time that Starfire's pillar crashed into a pile trash ten feet away from them.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!

Max and Tech were flown away by the abrupt explosion from it's crash. They pulled themselves up with a groan of pain and dusted themselves off.

Out from the dust cloud limped Starfire.

"Who are you supposed to be?" asked Max.

"I…I do not know." said Starfire.

Looks like I'm putting off the A Whole New World chapter for a little bit longer. And I also would have updated sooner but the site has been giving me problems, like oh I don't know NOT LETTING ME LOG !! I now know that it was doing this because of the whole 'if you want to stay logged in for three days you have to give up all of your cookies(aka links)' thing. WTF?!


	20. Starfire Learns To Do It

This is update is a birthday present to a very good friend of mine. Happy Birthday, dude. Start the fic.

4

3

2 

Max pulled Tech into a two man huddle. "I think that might be that Starfire girl Beast Boy told us about."

"_How can you be sure?" _sung Tech.

"Well for one thing, she's floating three inches off the ground."

Tech looked over at the alien and she was indeed floating three feet off the ground.

"Hey, you know if I bet that if get her memory back Robin would probably give us a big reward. Then our green buddy won't feel like he has to help us so much."

Tech opened his mouth to say something but Max cut him off.

"I know what you're going to say…er sing…how can we bring back her memory right? Well Beast Boy not only told us all about the Titans and stories of past adventures that he himself was told, dang that's a mouthful, but he also said she makes scrap books for all her friends old and new."

"_So?"_

Max held up a pink book.

"I happen to have it right here!"

* * *

Meanwhile Robin was frantically running around town looking for his lost alien.

"STARFIRE!!!"

He stuck his head into a mailbox. "STARFIRE!!!" He pulled himself out and quickly ran over to a manhole.

He threw the lid to the side and stuck his head in.

"STARFIRE!!!"

Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy however, were merely just watching.

"Is he always like this?" asked Beast Boy.

"Only when something bad happens to Starfire." stated Raven.

"Come on, let's all get in the T-Car and we can head back to the Tower to find her better." said Cyborg.

Raven and Cyborg started to walk back to the car but noticed their possible member wasn't following them.

"You coming?" asked Cyborg.

Carpet flew down next to Beast Boy and he got on.

"Yes, but not in the T-Car. Carpet can move faster."

Raven placed a hand on her forehead as Cyborg stomped over to BB.

"Oh I KNOW you're not wondering if my T-Car can be beat by that shag rug!!"

"Oh I'm not doing that." said Beast Boy.

"Good!"

"I KNOW he can beat your T-Car!"

"SAY WHAT?!"

"Oh boy, here we go." sighed Raven.

"Alright little man, that tears it! You and me are going to race back to the Tower, winner gets to say that they're faster than the other!"

"What about Robin?" asked Beast Boy.

Robin fell down the manhole screaming "STAAAARFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE!!!"

"He'll catch up." said Raven.

"Yeah and Raven will sing as we race!!" said Cyborg.

"Not in this chapter I won't!" said Raven.

"Huh?" said Beast Boy.

"Who?" asked Cyborg.

"What?!" said Raven.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Stop it." said Raven.

"What?"

"Who?"

"Stop it!" said Raven.

"Who?"

"Huh?"

"STOP IT!!!" shouted Raven.

A street was covered in a black aura before it was launched into space.

* * *

"Okay Starfire, now it's time for the hardcore study on who you are. You ready?" asked Max.

"I believe so, friend Max."

Max took a deep breath before striking a dramatic pose.

"_You were born in a palace in space."_

Starfire's eyes became big and shiny out of excitement."_A palace by the sea? Could it be?"_

She looked up at the sky with a smile on her face. Tech appeared on her left and nodded."_Yes, that's right. You rode you flew through the skies when you were only three."_

Tech leaned forward with his arms spread out imating a plane."_Flew through the skies? Me?"_

Max and Tech shared a lowered eye look with each other as Starfire floated three feet off the ground.

"_And the color…"_

Max got on his knees and did a little bit of jazz hands."_It was purple!"_

Tech threw his hands towards the sky."_You made faces and terrorized the crooks!"_

Max put two fingers in his mouth and stretched his lips to make a face."_Threw them in the brook!"_

Tech jumped into Max's arms and gave a fake terrified look."_Was I wild?"_

She was starting to get a bit more excited."_Wrote the book!"_

Tech handed her a book entitled "How to go wild on evil by Starfire"."_But you'd behave when your nanny gave that look!"_

Max dressed himself up with a bald cap, a long fake orange beard, and gave Starfire a look."_Imagine how it was!"_

Tech pulled her over to him by the shoulder in a one arm hug."_Your short-forgotten past!"_

Max struck a dramatic pose."_We've lots and lots to teach you and the time is going fast!"_

Tech started to push her up a high garbage mountain unintentionally wearing out the soles in her boots."_All right...I'm ready!"_

She mentally braced herself."_Now, shoulders back and stand up tall"_

Max and Tech fussed with her posture getting her ready to fly. They proceeded to push her off into the air.

"_And do not walk, but try to float."_

Tech gave her signals from the ground using movie theatre flashlights on where to fly."_I feel a little foolish. Am I floating?"_

Starfire bit her lower lip out of nervousness."_Like a little boat!"_

Max gave her a thumbs up as Tech guided her down."_You give a bow."_

She gave a bow that was little too deep and accidentally rose in the air posterior first."_What happens now?"_

She came down and noticed Tech was nowhere in sight."_Your hand receives a kiss!"_

Tech walked over to her with a Robin hand puppet and made it give Starfire a little kiss on the hand._**"Most of all remember this:"**_

Tech and Max shouted into megaphones on both sides of Starfire's head making her hold her ears in pain."_If I can learn to do it, you can learn to do it."_Tech flew into the air with a jet pack made out of a car engine and various other junkyard part."_Something in you knows it…"_

Max cheered as Starfire shot after Tech."_There's nothing to it!"_

She almost instantly came back with Tech in one hand and his jetpack in another."_Follow in my footsteps, shoe by shoe!"_

Tech shot some glass bottles with a laser gun made out of a hair dryer, a old cd player, and a magnifying glass."_**You can learn to do it too!"**_

Starfire shot a small bottle with a star bolt knocking it over but not shattering it."_Now, elbows in and sit up straight"_

Starfire was now in front of what used to be a picnic table with an odd assortment of food."_And never slurp the ketchup."_

Max put a couple of ketchup and mustard bottles in front of her with straws in them."_I never cared for ketchup!_ Mustard sounds much more appetizing."

She snuggled the mustard bottle before taking a big sip."_She said that like a alien_!"

Max nudged Tech with his elbow."_The Samovar."_

Max started to set some fancier foods on the table that Gene had wished up yesterday.

"_The caviar."_

To Max and Tech it made sense to them that the Titans would eat like this. From their point of view living like a Titan was like living at the Ritz."_Dessert and then goodnight?"_

Starfire wore the fancy foods like a hat as she smiled hopefully at them."_**Not until you get this right!"**_Max and Tech had yelled in her ears again.

"_If I can learn to do it."_

Tech got his dryer laser ready to fire again."_If he can learn to do it"_

Max set up the bottles again making sure both shooters had an even number."_**You can learn to do it!"**_

Tech fired three rounds and shattered his bottle targets every time."_**You can learn to do it"**_Starfire looked a little nervous but Max and Tech gave her an encouraging shove.

"_Pull yourself together"_Tech and Max cheered Starfire as her energy started to gather in her hand.

"_**And you'll pull through it!"**_She looked at her new friends and saw that were giving her a thumbs up.

"_Tell yourself it's easy"_With some of the tension taken off by knowing her friends believed in her, she took careful aim.

"_**And it's true!"**_

Starfire finally released her star bolt sending it hurdling towards her target.

"_**You can learn to do it too!"**_Not only had she hit the bottle and shattered it but the blast she had fired was so big it left a small crater.

"_Next, you must memorize the names of the other Titans."_

Max opened the scrap book and pointed to a picture of Redstar.

"_Now here we have Redstar."_

Starfire looked at the picture feeling a vague sense of dejavu."_He lives oh so very far_."

Tech pretended to shiver to try and jog Starfire's memory.

"_Beats the monsters that go rawr_."Max pointed to a picture of the radiation monster.

"_Oh!"_She gave a small jump because even if it was just a picture the monster still looked scary.

"_And dear old uncle Brushogun loved his saki."_

Tech pointed to picture of old drunk man trying to paint but just making a mess instead._"Got it Kori?"_

Max nudged her at the small joke._"No!"_

She had no idea what 'Sa-ki' was supposed to be._"The twins Mas y Menos."_

Tech pointed to a picture of the two looking love struck at the camera._"They were...?"_Max knew what Starfire was trying to say and decided to finish it for her.

"_Short!"_

It was hard to believe those midgets were teenagers.

"_Titan Wintergreen…"_

Tech pointed to a picture of a woman."_Had a... ?"_What could possibly be quizzical about her.

"_Wart!"_She hid it very well.

"_Gothic Argent."_Amazing how someone so pale could give such a good picture.

"_Wore a feathered hat. _Well okay it's just in her hair but…_"_Max mused for a second on where the goth got said feather.

"_I heard she got herself a cat."_Tech laughed at the thought.

"_And I do recall the time that Silkie got very fat!"_Max and Tech stared at each other astonished.

"I don't believe we told her that."

"_If you can learn to do it,I can learn to do it!"_

Starfire held up a mountain of cars above her head."_Don't know how you knew it."_Max and Tech applauded her.

"_I simply knew it!"_

Starfire beamed.

"_Suddenly I feel like someone new…"_Memories of her life slowly started to flood back to her.

"_**Starfire, you're a dream come true!"**_

Tech and Max hooked each other's arms and did a dosydo in celebration.

"_If I can learn to do it,"_Starfire, Tech, and Max heard a burglary alarm going off in a bank.

"_If I can learn to do it"_

Starfire kicked the door open with Tech and Max using the jetpack.

"_**You can learn to do it!"**_Max gave a flying tackle to one of the thieves while Tech threw a remote control flying steering wheel at another.

_You can learn to do it._Starfire's eyes started to glow green.

"_**Pull yourself together"**_The remaining crook started to pale.

"_**And you'll pull through it!"**_

The crook got hit by a beam of Starfire's energy coming from her eyes.

"_Tell yourself it's easy,"_

Starfire flew towards the Police Station carrying her crook by his ankle."_**And it's true…"**_

Max and Tech flew behind her, with individual jetpacks, carrying the other crooks in a net."_**You can learn to do it,"**_

They landed in front of the station where some high tech guards were waiting for them."_Nothing to it!"_

The Police Chief tipped his hat off to Starfire who smiled in response."_**You can learn to do it too"**_

Tech, Starfire, and Max ran off into the sunset together singing happily.

Next chapter will the song Real Gone sung by Raven for the ultimate race. Carpet vs. T-Car. And then I SWEAR I will do the long awaited Whole New World song. Please review.


End file.
